It's Your choice
by aim 4 the freaking stars
Summary: The cream of the cat will bring sorrow to Star, Dark, and forest, but snow and the others shall save her from darkness, but in the end a great sacrifice must be made."
1. Chapter 1

It's your choice

Chapter One

"_She should be killed," hissed Yellowfang. "She'll turn out just like Brokenstar and we all know how that turned out." For a moment all the Starclan cats stand silent. "She deserves a chance," mewed Firestar. "Every cat deserves a chance." "I concur with Firestar," mewed Bramblestar. "Firestar you are a wise leader but she needs to die," hissed Blackstar. _

_Suddenly the dead cats start arguing amongst themselves again until Thunder tells them to stop. Alongside Thunder are Wind, Shadow, River, and Sky. "Firestar and Bramblestar are right." "Everyone deserves a chance at life." "But she will destroy Starclan and the five clans," yowled a random Starclan cat. _

"_No it's her choice." "She can either save Starclan and the clans or help destroy them," mewed Thunder in a calm voice. "I think we should give the cat a chance," meowed Jayfeather. "Okay let's have a vote," said Sky in a soft voice._

"_Raise your paw if you think we should kill her?" Blackstar, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Blossomfall, Longtail, Tigerheart, Longtail, Swiftpaw, Ravenpaw, Cloudstar, Barley, and Whitestorm. River twitches his whiskers with curiosity. "I hope you are not basing your decision on cats like Tigerstar, Darkstar, Mapleshade, Brokenstar, Talonclaws, and our other fellow felines. None of them say nothing except Blackstar we can't risk it she might succeed!" "This one might be different," mewed Shadow. _

"_Now who votes for her to live and fulfill her destiny?" asked Wind. Spottedheart, Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelstar, Mistystar, Jayfeather, Doveheart, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, Sky, River, Bumblestripe, Ivypool, Greystripe, Brightheart, and most of the Starclan cat voted that she will live. "It has been decided," yowled river. _

"_This is a mistake," hissed Blackstar. "I concur," mewed Yellowfang. Shadow walks up to his clanmates and smiles. "Sometimes we just need to believe." "She can either save or destroy us but in the end it's her choice." _The elderly medicine cat wakes up panting. "Uh-oh not another one."

Thunderclan

1. Leader- Thunderstar- Black tom with all yellow eyes and paw.

2. Deputy- Wildfur- Brown she cat with multiple scars all over the place.

3. Medicine cat- Brownpelt- Elderly brown she cat with green eyes.

4. Apprentice- Bramblepaw- All brown tom with black stripes.

Warriors-

- Tan she cat with light blue eyes

6. Rabbittail- Grey tom with green eyes and a rabbit like tail

7. Silverfur- Silver furred she cat with beautiful silver fur and grey eyes. (Mate

8. Rabbittail) Apprentice- Berrypaw.

9. Lionheart- Golden tom with dark brown paws. Apprentice- Snowpaw

10. Blacktail- All gray tom with yellow eyes and a black tail, and a single black paw.

(Mate Fluffheart)

11. Fluffheart- An all white she cat with silver eyes (Mate Blacktail) Kits- Berrypaw

and Snowpaw.

12. Sandstorm- A light brown tom with black paws. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

13. Razorclaw- Dark red she cat with cold black eyes and black stripes all over. (Mate

Braveheart) Kit- Maplepaw.

14. Braveheart- Dark grey tom with light grey spots all over his fur. (Mate

Razorclaw)

Apprentices-

15. Berrypaw- Silver tome with silver eyes and grey paws.

16. Snowpaw- All black she cat with one single white paw.

17. Maplepaw- Light red she cat with dark grey eyes.

Queens-

18. Silverfur

Kits-

19. Silverkit- all silver she kit

20. Brownkit- all brown tom kit.

Elders-None

Shadowclan-

1. Leader- Rainstar- Golden she cat with brown paws, eyes, ears, and tail.

2. Deputy- Cottenheart- Light grey tom with dark gray paws, and golden eyes.

Medicine cat- Flowerfur- All white she cat with kind orange eyes and flower

scented fur.

3. Warriors- Longwhiskers- Yellow furred tom with black eyes, and long whiskers.

4. Apprentice- Hawkpaw.

5. Fireclaw- Orange tom with hazel eyes. Apprentice- Shadowpaw.

6. Oarngepelt- Orange she cat with dark orange paws and hazel eyes. (Mate Foxtail)

Mother of Oarngefur and Fireclaw.

7. Foxtail- All white tom with orange eyes and a fox like tail. Apprentice- Frostpaw

(Mate Oarngepelt)

8. Oarngefur- Dark orange she cat with dark brown wyes. (Mate Thunderfang)

9. Thunderfang- Dark yellow tom with hazel eyes (Mate Oarngefur)

10. Talonfang- Dark gray she cat with white paws, underbelly and green eyes. (Mate

Fangs)

11. Fangs- All light brown tom with on black eye and one claw on each paw.

Apprentices-

12. Frostpaw- All brown she cat with green eyes and white paws.

Parents- Fangs and Talonfang.

13. Hawkpaw- Dark brown fur she cat with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

14. Shadowpaw- all black tom with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

Queens-

Oarngefur-

Oarngepelt-

Kits-

15. Wildkit- Silver tom with blue eyes and one black paw. (5 moons)

Elders-

16. Oneeye-Light black tom with one eye.

17. Brokenpaw- White she cat with a backwards paw.

Windclan-

1. Leader- Guststar- Dark gray tom with brown eyes, and one single light gray paw.

2. Deputy- Thornfang- Light gray she at with brown eyes, and one single dark gray.

(Elder sister of Guststar)

paw. (Mate Wolffur)

3. Medicine cat- Kindheart- Light black she cat with brown wyes and brown spots.

4. Apprentice- Softheart- Light grey tom with green eyes.

5. Warriors- Wolffur- A tan tom with half a tail and dark green eyes.

6. Racoonstripe- all black she cat who resembles a raccoon. (Mate Foxstripe)

Former apprentice- Badgerpaw.

7. Foxstripe- All white tom with silver eyes, and a single red ring on his tail.

Apprentice- Mudpaw.

8. Fireheart- Dark orange tom with all black paws, eyes, ears, and tail. Apprentice-

Badgerpaw.

Queens-

Racoonstripe-

9. Apprentices- Badgerpaw- She cat with dark orange eyes who resembles a badger.

10. Mudpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and mud colored fur.

11. Elders- Notail- Blood red she cat with one eye and no tail.

Kits-

12. Blackkit- All black kit who looks like her mother Racoonstripe. (3 moons)

13 Skunkit- Tom that looks like a skunk. (3 moons)

14. Stipekit- She cat who looks like her dad. (3 moons)

15. Whitekit- All white she cat with a black tail tip. (3 moons)

Riverclan

1. Leader- Waterstar- silver she cat with black eyes, ears, stripes her eyes, and black

paws.

2. Deputy- Rivertail- Dark silver fur tom with green eyes and one black paw.

3. Medicine cat-Sunpaw- A yellow she cat with a giant scar going through her right

yellow eye.

Warriors-

4. Fishpelt- Dark brown tom with silver eyes and one silver paw. (Mate Raindrop)

Apprentice- Blizzardpaw

5. Raindrop- All white she cat with dark brown paws and eyes. Former apprentice-

Barkpaw

6. Pondfur- Yellow tom with a black ear, and blue eyes. Apprentice- Tigerpaw.

7. Silverstripe- All brown tom with a silver stripe on his back.

Apprentices-

All are six moons old

8. Twigpaw- All dark brown tom. Raindrop and Fishpelt.

9. Barkpaw- All dark brown she cat yellow eyes. Parents- Raindrop and Fishpelt.

10. Blizzardpaw- All white she cat with grey ears, and one grey paw. Raindrop and

Fishpelt.

11. Tigerpaw- All black she cat with giant white tiger stripes and blue eyes.

Queens-

Raindrop-

Kits-

12. Hazelkit- Hazel she cat.

13. Brownkit- All white she kit with a single brown paw.

14. Spottedkit- dark brown tom with silver spots.

15. Joykit- A silver she kit with a brown paw and ear.

Elders-

None

Outsiders

1. Creamkit (Later will become her name)- Cream she kit with light green eyes.

2. Taffy- All white she cat with three kits

3. Daffy- Dark grey tom with a whit muzzle and paws.

4. Laffy- Snow white tom with a dark grey ear

5. Iggy- Light grey she cat with grey ears and a tail

6. Scar- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (mate of Taffy)

Skyclan-

1. Leader-Jumpstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white chest. Apprentice-

Beepaw.

2. Deputy- Leapfoot- Dark brown she cat with a single white paw and blue eyes.

(Mate Longleap) Former apprentice- Snowpaw.

3. Medicine cat- Harperheart- Light grey tom with black spots, eyes, and paws.

Warriors-

4. Longleap- Dark gray tom with dark black spots all over his fur. Apprentice-

Leappaw.

5. Frogleg- Tall light gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Rabbitpaw.

6. Dashlegs- Snow white tom with grey ears, paws, tail, and muzzle.

Apprentices-

7. Snowpaw- Light brown she cat with a black spot over her right brown eye.

Parents- Leapfoot and Longleap.

8. Leappaw- Dark brown tom with a single gray ear. Parents- Leapfoot and

Longleap.

9. Rabbitpaw- Light grey tom with a single white paw and a rabbit like tail. (No

parents)

10. Beepaw- Energetic golden she cat with black rings on her legs and tail.

Queens

Leapfoot-

Kits-

11. Graykit- All gray she kit with a single brown paw. Parent- Frogleg. (5 moons old)

12. Leapkit- Dark brown kit with dark grey ears, paws, chest, eyes, and tail. Parents-

Leapfoot and Longleap

13. Hopkit- Light gray kit tom with a dark brown spot around his eyes. Parents-

Longleap and Leapfoot.

Elders- None


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_The dark forest she cat enters the conversation between the most notorious cats of all times. "Hello Mapleshade," purred Talonclaws. I look at the dark orange she cat with a smile. Hello Talonclaws I didn't know apprentices were allowed at these meetings. Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Darkstar, and Brokenstar all laugh. _

"_Well Mapleshade I'm a warrior in the dark forest." "Would both of you she-cats please shut up," hissed Tigerstar. I ignore the large tom and proceed with the meeting. Our leader has been born. "I can't believe a kit is our leader," growled Brokenstar. Can I finish?! "Go on," mewed Talonclaws. Talonclaws walks over to me with her eyes on me the whole time. I slightly cringe and go on talking with her right beside me. _

_This kit can either save or destroy everything. All we need to do is get her on our side. "How?" asked Darkstar. I look at the dark gray tom and hiss. Leave that to me. I just need you six to do as told. Tigerstar mumbles something under his breathe but remains silent when I look at him. _

_Meeting dismissed. Quickly all the elite Dark Forest cats fade away into the dark abyss we call home, except Talonclaws. She follows me and rants about getting her revenge on those who wronged her. _

_Talonclaws shut up and leave me alone I don't want to be friend! Talonclaws looks at me with those devious light brown eyes. She walks around me twice, swishing her fluffy tail in the air. "Mapleshade the whole Dark Forest already knows." Knows what? "That I love you." "I love-" Please stop you are a she cat and I promised to never fall in love. I quickly run off leaving that crazy she cat by herself. _

_I will never love again. Not after what they did to me. It wasn't my fault the kits died! I'll make them all pay!_

_Starclan _

_Starclan will be destroyed," mewed Thunder. All the Starclan cats burst into conversation. Enough," howled Shadow. We have called this meeting to ask forty-five cats if they wish to give their lives to five cats we have selected. These cats will restore Starclan but only if you help them. "By give up your life do you mean die?" asked a random Starclan cat. "No," mewed Wind. "More like how a leader is given nine lives." _

"_I will give my life to Snowpaw," mewed Silverstreak. I dip my head to her in respect. "I as well will give my life to Snowpaw," mewed Blackspot, Silverstreak's mate. More and more cats begin to come forward. _

"_This is a complete waste of time," hissed Blackstar. "We should just kill the kit and let her live in Starclan." "We have already voted that she will live," shouted Firestar. "I don't care she needs to die," yowled Yellowfang. "She'll turn out just like Brokenstar." "I have experience with this." "Every cat deserves a chance," mewed Hollyleaf. "Don't end up like me." "I was consumed by hatred and killed thinking it was right." "Let the kit live." _

"_I agree with Yellowfang and Blackstar," meowed Longtail. "We don't need another Tigerstar." ""Longtail?" Longtail looks at Firestar with sad eyes. "Sorry but the kit needs to die." "I concur with Longtail and the others," mewed Sol. I look at the tom not sure how made it into Starclan. _

_He walks over towards Longtail, Blackstar, and Yellowfang. "I will not let another Tigerstar walk the forest," hissed Tigerheart. Tigerheart along with Blossomfall and Swiftpaw walk over with the others. "I will never forgive Tigerstar." "No one should suffer like I did." "This kit must die," yowled Swiftpaw. Brightheart looks at Swiftpaw with tears in her eyes. Ravenpaw, Barley, Cloudstar, and Whitestorm walk over to their side. "I concur with all these brave cats," mewed Bluestar. "Bluestar?" She looks at Firestar and Oakheart but says nothing. Many cats from the "Dark War time walk towards their side tripling their numbers. _

"_Your territory shall lie on the other side of Starclan." mewed Sky. "When we meet in battle we will not be merciful." "No life should be taken away even if it leads to destruction." I look at the cats and sigh. Even in Starclan there is conflict. Maybe the kit should die. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_Are you serious?" asked Tigerstar. Yes I am. If we can collect a life from each leader we can see some of the future. "Leave Thunderclan to me," mewed Tigerstar. Then Tigerstar Thunderclan will be yours. "I'll take Shadowclan," laughed the deranged gray tom. Darkstar Shadowclan is yours. Talonclaws brushes up against me smiling. "I'll take Windclan they will pay." Fine Windclan is yours. "Who has Riverclan?" asked Darkstripe. I hold back a howl of anger. Just thinking about what they did to me makes me furious! _

"_Mapleshade don't lose your temper," laughed Brokenstar. I look at the brown and black striped tom but say nothing. I claw at the ground with my unsheathed claws. They will all pay! _

"_I love that about you Mapleshade." "That anger." "Your hatred." "Your lust for revenge." I look at the young she- cat and hiss at her. Get away from me! All of you leave now! The orange she cat actually is caught off guard. Leave before I kill you! She quickly fades into the darkness with the others like ordered. I sit on the cold ground and hold back the tears. Why did they send me here? I was a good warrior! I don't deserve to be here. I look into the dark sky and laugh. If I can't be in Starclan I'll simply destroy it! We all can suffer together._

_I look at my companion, Darkstripe. Darkstripe I deserve to be leader of the Dark forest not that incompetent she-cat. "I concur sir." "But sir she has all the power and she knows things." I look at him strangely. Like what? "Well sir she can see the future with the help of four lives, she can go to the forest whenever she chooses, and I saw her the other day just staring at the barrier that separates us from Starclan." If I just kill her then I'll have all the power. "Sir she is too powerful even for you." I look at the idiot with intent to kill. He cowers into a ball. "Sir I didn't meant you were weak it's just Mapleshade has been here since who knows when." "She knows way more Dark forest cats then you." _

_I see what you mean. For now keep an eye on her. Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstar are on my side to overthrow Mapleshade. "All we need is Talonclaws." I have just the thing for her._

_Starclan_

_I sit and listen to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Blackstar. "We are the new Starclan." "The others haven't woken up yet." "We must destroy this kit before she destroys everything," yowled Yellowfang. "In the vision given to the older Starclan cats there is nothing but destruction." "This kit will destroy everything including Starclan and the Dark Forest." _

_How could a kit cause so much trouble? "What will she cause?" asked Swiftpaw. "She will cause blood shed, the literal destruction of the forest, and the deaths to everyone." "How can we destroy her?" asked Tigerheart. "We can tell one of the medicine cats to do it," mewed Bluestar. _

"_Which one will you choose?" asked Whitestorm. "We will choose a medicine cat who actually has lived through the "Dark Wars." _


	4. Chapter 4

As you guys can tell I like Mapleshade ALOT! and yes Talonclaws does like Mapleshade in that way ;) Anyways uhm Creamkit will cause great

destruction for everyone. My first five reviewers will get to be a part of Creamclan. I know this ins't the best of stories but I'm trying. Anyways I update

twice a week. four chapters per week. Well that's all. See you next week! :D

Chapter Four

As we are on a mid-day patrol/hunt I see a tiny bundle of fur on the ground. I recognize the bundle of fur as a cream she kit. I run up the kit. I slowly pick it up and it gives me a weak mew. Her eyes are sky blue and she looks at me with curious eyes. "Hello who are you?" "Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" "Snowpaw why did you run off like that?" asked Berrypaw, my little brother. Berrypaw is a silver tom with silver eyes and grey paws. I on the other paw have all light black fur with one single white paw.

"There you two are," hissed Braveheart. "Don't run off like that!" "Stop yelling at them," mewed Rabbittail. "What's that?" "Where did you get that kit from?" asked Rabbittail. I found it here. "Aww she is so adorable," meowed Berrypaw. "Let's take it back home." "I have my own kits to see," hissed Braveheart. I ignore the cranky tom and follow the others. Braveheart is a dark grey tom with light grey spots all over his fur, and yellow eyes. Rabbittail is a kind tom with light grey fur with green eyes and a rabbit like tail. Rabbittail isn't like his mean younger brother.

The walk back to Thunderclan takes a little longer because Braveheart wanted to go hunting. He caught a mouse and two squirrels. Braveheart drops one squirrel and the mouse down into the fresh-kill-pile and runs towards the nursery. His mate Razorclaw is a mean she-cat just like Braveheart. Those two belong together.

"Snowpaw go find Thunderstar or Wildfur and take that kit to the nursery." Yes Rabbittail. "Come Berrypaw we are going to go train with the others." Berrypaw glances back at us before following his teacher. As I am walking towards the nursery Brownpelt calls my name. Brownpelt is an elderly brown she cat with dark green eyes. I turn slightly with the kit in my mouth. "Snowpaw I-" She looks at the kit and at me with her mouth open. "Where did you find that kit?" I found her a few minutes ago on a patrol. Suddenly she lunges at me. I drop the kit on the ground roughly. She lets out a loud mew. Run. The kit stands there scared. Brownpelt lunges for the she kit with her claws unsheathe. I get in front of the stupid kit and take her claws to my face.

"Move Snowpaw that kit will bring great destruction and sorrow!" What are you talking about? She is a kit. Brownpelt bites down on my throat and cuts off my circulation. Suddenly all of Brownpelt's weight is taken off of me. "What is going on?" hissed an angry Wildfur. Wildfur is Thunderclan's deputy and a powerful she-cat. She has dark brown fur with multiple scars all over the place, and light brown eyes.  
Wildfur violently slams Brownpelt to the ground with her fangs around her throat. "Wildfur get off her," mewed Hazeltail. Hazeltail is a beautiful tan she at with dark blue eyes.

"Why did you attack Snowpaw?" "She is an apprentice!" Hazeltail walks over to me with a smile. "A kit!" "She is so adorable!" I drop the kit and let her take the kit. "You see that mean cat." "That's a Wildfur." "They are cranky and mean." Wildfur turns to Hazeltail and growls. "Hazeltail this is no time to be playing around." "I'm not playing you are mean and cranky." "I'll take this cute furball off your paws," mewed Hazeltail.

Hazeltail seems really happy with that kit. Hazeltail had a family once before the "Dark War." "That kit will bring great destruction." "Starclan sent me a propechy." "Starclan would never tell you to kill a kit." "Wildfur get off her before she dies." Wildfur lets go of her throat but stays over her.

"Kill that kit Wildfur she will bring pain and bloodshed to this forest!" "I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth" "You attacked Snowpaw and a kit." "Wait until Thunderstar returns." "Now get out of here before I make you." Brownpelt scurries from under Wildfur and runs off into the forest.

"Wildfur you know you are too violent." "Thunderstar won't tolerate your aggressiveness for too long." Wildfur turns and looks at Hazeltail. "Hazeltail I'm deputy so that means I know what is best for the clan." Hazeltail rolls her eyes and walks off wit the kit. The little kit follows her as she rambles on and on about Thunderclan.

Wildfur watches Hazeltail walk with the kit and smiles. "I haven't seen her that happy since she had her own kits." What will happen to that kit? "Thunderstar probably will keep it." "After all we only are a small clan now." "Anyways get that wound checked out and report to training."

Wildfur walks off without saying another word. I head to the medicine den as told. I watch Berrypaw sort out his medicine and herbs. He turns around and says hello. "Oh my goodness what happened to you?" "Who did that to you?" Brownpelt. Bramblepaw sighs and fetches some cobwebs. Bramblepelt is a brown tom with black stripes all over and light green eyes.

"I don't know what is wrong with her but last night I heard her in her sleep." "She was chanting "kill the kit" "the kit of destruction." "She has been medicine cat for many years and I fear the last Dark battle has taken its toll on her." What do you mean? "During the rule of Darkstar and Talonpaw many of her friends and family were killed in front of her as punishment."

"We weren't born but those times were very bloody and dark." "There you go I'm all done." "The wound isn't too big so you should be fine." Thanks Bramblepaw. "You welcome." As I head out the medicine den I turn to Bramblepaw. Watch out for Brownpelt something is wrong with her.

With that I head to the training area to find my teacher, Lionheart. As I walk towards the training I look around Thunderclan. It is quite empty. Many moons ago all the clans were full of cats but now it's barely enough cats in Thunderclan. I see Rabbittail, Berrypaw, Razorclaw, Sandstorm, and that arrogant, Maplepaw. Both Maplepaw and Sandstorm make me sick.

"Snowpaw you are about to witness a great battle," yelled Lionheart. Lionheart is a handsome Golden tom with dark brown paws. He is very muscular and has dark orange eyes that are so amazing. If I was older I would ask to be his mate.

"Apprentices please pay attention these moves are essential for the clans survival." Razorclaw faces Wildfur. We give them space and form a circle around them. Razorclaw is a very sleek dark red she cat with cold black eyes and dark black stripes all over.

Razorclaw is the first to attack. Wildfur sidesteps her deadly claws and claws at her throat, but Razorclaw rolls to the ground and pounces on Wildfur. Wildfur easily flips her over with her superior weight. Wildfur places her claws to Razorclaw's throat and laughs. Razorclaw stretches her legs up to Wildfur's underbelly. Wildfur quickly gets off of her in time before her claws came out. Razorclaw quickly gets back up and charges for Wildfur. Wildfur turns around and kicks Razorclaw in the jaw with her hind paws. Razorclaw is sent flying into Blacktail, my father.

Razorclaw slowly gets back up with blood flowing out of her mouth. "Razorclaw," squeaked Maplepaw. Razorclaw is Maplepaw's aunt and the only family she has left. Maplepaw looks like her except she has light red fur and dark grey eyes.

Razorclaw slowly walks back towards Wildfur who is sitting still. Wildfur claws at the ground with a devious smile. "Getting pregnant has really made you weak," taunted Wildfur. "Leave my kits out of this!" Razorclaw suddenly falls to the ground. Fluffheart, my mother runs up to her and checks to make sure she is okay. My mother Fluffheart is an all white she cat with silver eyes.

Fluffheart and Rabbittail drag her body to the nursery. Wildfur wipes her bloodied claws off onto the ground. "Weakling," growled Wildfur. Maplepaw runs up to Wildfur and hisses at her. Wildfur leans down and looks Maplepaw in the eyes. "Do something about it."

Maplepaw runs after Razorclaw with tears in her eyes. Lionheart my teacher walks up to Wildfur. "You didn't have to be so rough on Razorclaw and what you just did to Maplepaw wasn't necessary." Wildfur looks down at her paws and yawns. "Lionheart I grow tired of you treating me like a kit." "I'm a warrior and I am not going to apologize for being powerful." Wildfur quickly walks off into the forest.

Everyone begins to disperse back to Thunderclan. Lionheart turns to me and sighs. "Thunderstar shouldn't haven't picked Wildfur." "She is too young and hot-headed." Wildfur is powerful and that is what our clan needs now. "That may be true but she is too impulsive." "If she becomes leader that could end for the clan if she makes the wrong choice." "Anyways Snowpaw go enjoy the rest of the day." Can't I go hunting with you? "No I'm going to go talk to Thunderstar about Wildfur." "I promise I'll wake you before sunrise to get in some extra training."

Okay. I walk back to Thunderclan and try to look for my brother but he is nowhere to be found. I sigh and head to the apprentice den. I quickly fall asleep knowing tomorrow I and Lionheart will have some alone time.

"_Snowpaw." _

_I open my eyes and see Mouse-tail, an elder of Thunderclan. Mousetail used to tell me stories about the old clans before she died of old age. Mousetail has snow white fur, pink eyes, and a mouse like tail. "You have grown so much, Snowpaw." I miss you and your stories Mousetail. "Trust me you will have many stories to tell when you become an elder." _

"_Enough chatter," mewed Thunderoar. Thunderoar is Wildfur's father. He looks just like her except he has light brown fur. "We don't have time for chatter." "The others will come soon to her." "Leave them be," mewed a she-cat. The she cat looks like Berrypaw in every way minus the dark silver streaks under her violet eyes. _

"_You may not know me but I'm your mother and this tom beside me is your father, Blackspot. Blackspot has dark black fur like me and a single white ear. His eyes are light brown like mine._

"_Can we get on with this?" yowled Thunderoar. "I see where your daughter gets that anger from," laughed Mousetail. "Sweetie we are here to give you nine lives." "Something bad is going to happen to the forest and only you and the others can save us all." _

"_This is going to hurt," mewed Thunderoar. A jolt of tremendous pain shoots through me. "With this life I give you courage in the face of any danger." "With this life I give you the ability of acceptance of those different then you," mewed Mousetail. "With this life I give you the power of love," mewed Blackspot. I scream in pain as my father goes into me. "Sorry sweetie," mewed my mother. "With this life I give you honesty and nobility." I fall to the ground and hold back the tears. _

_After what seemed like many many moons only one cat remained. This cat is an orange tom with kind green eyes. "My name is Firestar and you and the others have a destiny greater then mine." Greater then the great Firestar? "Yes young one." "That kit will bring great destruction but it is up to you and the others to save her from darkness." What makes her evil? She seems really nice. "I don't know but please protect her she deserves life." "Many cats will try to kill her." "With this life I give you the ability of wisdom." I scream in pain and let the tears fall as I receive my last life._

"_The cream of the cat will bring sorrow to Star, Dark, and forest, but snow and the others shall save her from darkness, but in the end a great sacrifice must be made." _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_I sit and listen to my Starclan ancestors in disbelief. They want me to kill an innocent kit. An all white tom with black paws and a dusty colored she cat walk up to me. "I am Yellowfang and that is Blackstar." "I know taking a kit's life is cold and harsh, but this kit will bring destruction like no other." I can't it's against the guide. Another Starclan cat appears from the bright light. He appears to be only an apprentice. He has all white fur with black spots all over. "There once was a cat named Tigerstar and he caused me great pain and sorrow." "Even when I was dead he caused me sorrow." "I was ripped into pieces by dogs." "The pain was indescribable but the worse pain was watching my friend's face get torn off." "This kit will only hurt your clanmates and you don't want that, do you?" _

_No I don't but I-I. "What you can't kill a kit?" A dark orange tom with dark brown patches appears beside Swiftpaw. "Flowerfur do you want to be the reason why everyone dies?" I look at the tom and nod. I can't kill the kit. Please don't make me do something like that. Please. Surely she can be saved. _

"_It's obvious she isn't going to do it," growled Blackstar. "That's right," mewed a mysterious voice. An orange tom with kind green eyes, a lighter orange she cat who resembles the orange tom, and a black she cat with green eyes appear from nowhere. "Firestar why are you here?" asked a blue she cat. "Bluestar you and the others shouldn't be asking Flowerfur to kill a kit.""You are breaking the Warrior code." _

"_You fool this time the rules need to be broken." "She will bring destruction to all of us including you." "I know you all are scared but we can work something out." "No Squirrelflight we can't'," hissed Swiftpaw. "The kit will die and we will succeed." I watch as the Starclan cats line up to attack the three cats. "Let's go my daughters." "We have succeeded today." Firestar glances at me and quickly fades away. "Flowerfur you have doomed us all." All of the Starclan cats glare at me with cold eyes. Tears fall down my face. _

"Flowerfur get your sleepy tail up," yelled Cottonheart. I open my eyes panting. Cottenheart looks at me with concern. "I didn't scare you did?" No I just had a strange dream. "What was it about?" I look at the light grey tom and sigh. "You can't tell anyone for now not even Rainstar." "I promise." He looks down at his dark gray paws and smiles at looks at me with his golden eyes.

After telling him of my horrible dream he tells me not to do it. "Whoever those Starclan cats are don't know what they are talking about." "A kit's life is priceless." Even if she will kill us all? "Yes," mewed Cottenheart. "I had kits once and it was horrible to watch them all die." I brush up against and lick his face. I'm here for you and your clanmates as well.

"Thanks Flowerfur you always know what to say to make me feel better." "Well I'm off to go on a patrol with Rainstar." "I was just checking up on you." Bye Cottenheart. I watch the handsome tom walk off wishing we could be mates. Why did I choose to be the medicine cat after the "Dark War?" Now we will never be together.

I wake up and walk up to Oarngefur and poke her big tummy. Oarngefur why did you eat these kits? "Stop poking my stomach." Did the kits make you mad? Did they give you bad prey? "Ask another question and you will be joining these kits." "Leave him be," mewed Oarngepelt. "Mother I'm trying to get some sleep." "He is just curious at why you ate those kits." "Ha Ha mother." "Wildkit go play with Oarngepelt's belly." Oarngefur looks at her mother with a smile.

I bounce over to Oarngepelt and poke her belly which is way bigger then Oarngefur's. She looks like she could explode. How man kits did you eat? You look like you ate a hundred kits. Did they do something bad? Oarngepelt picks me up with her teeth by my scruff and places me on top of her belly. "I ate the kits because they asked too many questions," laughed Oarngepelt. No you didn't because if you did then I would be in there too.

"Mother tell him to leave I'm trying to rest!" "Don't mind her she is cranky it's her first time eating kits." I look at Oarngepelt and smile. Oarngepelt has Oarngefur, dark orange paws, and kind hazel eyes. Her daughter has dark orange fur with brown eyes. I bet those kits will be happy once they are free from your stomach. "That's it." Oarngefur gets up hisses at me. I quickly jump off Oarngepelt and run out of the nursery den.

I look around Shadowclan's camp which is pretty empty. I can't wait until those kits free themselves from Oarngefur and Oarngepelt's tummies. Then I'll never be lonely. "Well well." "What do we have here," mewed Shadowpaw. Hi Shadowpaw, Frostpaw, and Hawkpaw. Shadowpaw is an all black tom with all white ears and paws. Hawkpaw is a dark brown furred she cat with all white ears and paws, and Frostpaw is an all brown she cat with green eyes and white paws. "What are you doing out of your den kit?" I am four moons old and soon I'll become an apprentice, so I'm not a kit. They all look at each other and laugh.

"Well we are about to become warriors since we are nine moons old," mewed Hawkpaw. "Wildkit you are such a weirdo." "No one in Shadowclan even likes you," meowed Shadowpaw. That's not true. Oarngepelt likes me and when her kits come they will love me. "I'm glad we will become warriors before we have to share a den with you." I look at apprentice den and hold back my tears. "Are you going to cry?" Leave me alone!

Hawkpaw smacks me with her paw and knocks me to the ground. "Enough," mewed a powerful voice. All three of them turn at the same time. Hawkpaw quickly gets off me and picks me up. My saviors consist of Longwhiskers and Foxtail. "So Hawkpaw if I reported what I just saw do you think you guys would become apprentices so quickly?" "No sir." "Please don't tell," mewed Shadowpaw. "I am going to report this." Longwhiskers is a long legged yellow tom with black eyes, and very long whiskers. Foxtail is an all white tom with orange eyes and a fox like tail. He is Oarngefur's eldest kit. He likes to keep to himself.

"All three of you go find your mentors and start training immediately," said Longwhiskers in a soft tone. They all run their separate ways. Foxtail walks off leaving just me and Longwhiskers. "Are you okay, Wildkit?" Yes thanks to you. Longwhiskers why do they hate me?

"They don't hate the just don't know you yet." Well what are you doing? I'm bored and lonely. "I'm going to go tell Rainstar about the bullying in Shadowclan." Can I come? "Why not." "Come on." I follow Longwhiskers to Rainstar's den. Rainstar is fast asleep in his den. Rainstar is a golden she cat with brown paws, eyes, ears, and tail.

"Hello Longwhiskers and Wildkit." Hi," I mewed. "Rainstar the apprentices have been bullying Wildkit." "Rainstar looks at me and back at Longwhiskers." "They are just being kits." "We are Shadowclan cats a little fighting never harmed anyone." "Rainstar Hawkpaw assaulted Wildkit."

"They should be punished." "Wildkit is fine and he needs to be toughened up." "These are tough times for the clan and weak warriors will not be accepted." Longwhiskers just stares at the leader shocked. "Come on Wildkit."

Thanks Longwhiskers for standing up for me. "I can't believe she said that." "What kind of leader does that?!" Don't get angry I'm okay. Longwhiskers looks at me and sighs. "If they keep bullying you call me." "Don't hesitate." "I'm going to go feed the queens and then go on a patrol." "See you around."

Once again I was alone. I hate living here. I begin to walk towards the nursery and suddenly I decide to head into the forest. I look back to make sure no one was watching and head towards Thunderclan. I overheard the elders' conversation. They said Thunderclan has a lot of kits or was it Windclan. I shrug that thought off and head to Thunderclan.

Even if they are from another clan a friend is a friend. I walk in amazement. The new scents, the prey running around, I felt so free and happy. I see a little mouse scurry in front of me. I chase after it and try to catch it with no success.

"You pounced too late little one," mewed a tan she cat. I cower in front of the she cat. "Who is that kit?" squeaked a small she-kit. This she kit is beautiful. She has cream fur and memorizing blue eyes. "  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" The cream she kit hides behind the she cat. "Creamkit be nice to him." "Are you lost?" Yes I was following a mouse from Shadowclan and I ended up here. "Hazeltail where are you?" yowled an angry voice. I look at Hazeltail scared. "Don't worry that's our deputy Wildfur." Wildfur appears from the bushes and glares at me. "Get that thing off our territory!" Creamkit walks up to me and sniffs me. "You smell weird but my name is Creamkit." My name is Wildkit.

"Wildkit you should head back to Thunderclan with us." "There is a fox on the loose." "We don't need to be sharing our prey with kits from other clans," hissed Wildfur. "Come on back to Thunderclan with me," mewed Hazeltail in a soothing voice. "Hazeltail we need to return this kit now!" Hazeltail ignores the mean scarred she cat. I follow Hazeltail and Creamkit back to Thunderclan. Thunderclan is a lot different from Shadowclan. The smells, the terrain and the prey confuse me.

We arrive back to Thunderclan and I am greeted by a grey tom with a rabbit's tail and many of the other Thunderclan cats. "Hello little one." "It seems we keep finding more and more kits," he joked. "No Rabbittail this one has the scent of Shadowclan on him." "Why is a Shadowclan kit in our territory?" whined Maplepaw. "Ignore her," mewed an all black she cat.

"Rabbittail, Braveheart, Razorclaw, Blacktail, and Fluffheart come with me." "There is a fox someone in Thunderclan territory." The five cats follow Wildfur and head out. "What is going on?" mewed a random cat. "Hello Thunderstar we found this kit and bought him back." "We didn't want him to be killed by that rouge fox." "Very well watch him and return him once the fox situation is done." Is that your leader? "Yes," mewed Creamkit. "He is small but he is kind." Thunderstar is a very small tom with yellow eyes and a yellow paw.

"Snowpaw can you watch them." "I am going to go on a hunt with your mother." "The fresh kill pile is small."

"So what do you two want to do?" "Nothing really I just want to talk to Creamkit." "Okay I'll go get us some prey." "Do you have any frogs?" "Eww no," gagged Snowpaw. I'll take a mouse then. "You Shadowclan cats eat frogs?" "What does it taste like?" It's pretty good. They are slimy and smell weird but they are delicious! They are a favorite among Shadowclan cats. I like the way they hop. They hop so high it's really cute. Frogs look weird through. "Wow you can run that mouth of yours," mewed Creamkit. "Here we go." Snowpaw dropped a mouse between Creamkit and I, while she enjoyed a half eaten squirrel.

Most of the day in Thunderclan went by peacefully until the patrol consisting of the six warriors returned. The medicine cat rushes out with cobwebs. Wildfur and Rabbittail are badly wounded. Wildfur has the worse wound. There is a giant hole on her left shoulder. A brown apprentice comes out with some seeds and more cobwebs. Thunderstar pushes through the small crowd. "What happened?" A red she cat responds.

"We killed the fox but Wildfur and Rabbittail were attacked." "Bramblepaw I need more cobwebs or else Wildfur is going to die!" Bramblepaw runs back into the nursery and quickly comes back with cobwebs.

Rabbittail is dragged to the nursery by Blacktail and Razorclaw. "I need help dragging her body to the nursery." "She will live but she has lost a lot of blood." Fluffheart, Braveheart, and Hazeltail help drag her body slowly to the nursery den. The remaining Thunderclan sit around with looks of worry on their faces.

"Come on guys let's get out of the warriors fur," mewed Snowpaw. "Snowpaw I'm glad Wildfur is okay." "Me too Berrypaw." Soon night has come and I and Creamkit are in the nursery den with four other kits. Silverkit, Brownkit, and Rubykit. Silverkit and Brownkit are only a moon old while Rubykit is three days old. Creamkit and I talk the whole night with the occasionally hiss from Razorclaw. Silverfur, Rabbitail's mate lets us sleep against her warm stomach with her kits.

Eventually the sleep overtakes both I and Creamkit. I sigh knowing tomorrow I'll be lonely again.

"_Wildkit." I open my eyes and see a bright clearing consisting of many cats. Am I in Starclan? "Yes," mewed an all white cat with orange spots around her blue eyes. "I am Oarngespot of Shadowclan." "We and these other eight cats have decided to give our lives to you." I look at the eight cats unsure what is going on. "I know you are confused but in due time you will understand." "That kit you met today is destined for evil but you can save her along with the others." Why? What does she do? She is so nice. _

"_Wildkit calm down you and the others can save her," mewed a light black and dark gray tom. "Wildkit that is your father," mewed a silver she cat with yellow eyes. "And I'm your mother," Silverstream. Father? Mother? _

"_Wildkit do you accept this?" "We will into force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do," meowed Oarngespot. Yes if it is meant to save my only friend. "Very well." "With this life I give you loyalty." A bolt of intense pain shoots through me. "I love you honey," meowed my mother. "With this life I give the power of warmth." The pain isn't as bad and it is quite warm and full of love. "With this life I give you willpower." I scream as my father gives me his life. After a while my body becomes numb to the pain. Only one cat remained. A silver she kit sits in front of me. "Hello Wildkit." Are you my sister? "Yes I am." "Wildkit you have a great heart which will be your greatest weapon and greatest downfall." _

"_With this life I give you the ability of trust." I faint from all the pain only to be awakened by Silverfur. _"It's time to go back home." "Goodbye Wildkit." "You may have talked a lot but I will miss you a lot!" Creamkit licks my right ear and starts crying. "Don't be sad you will see him around Creamkit," mewed Silverfur. "Cherish the memories." I look at Silverfur and smile.

"Can you take that outside?" asked a cranky Razorclaw. Even in Thunderclan there is an Oarngefur. I and Creamkit say our final goodbyes before I am taken back by Hazeltail. Snowpaw and Berrypaw say goodbye to me. As we head into the forest I look back sad.

Just as we reach my home I stop. Hazeltail looks at me confused. "What's the matter?" Hazeltail I don't want to go back home. "Well you have to silly." No I hate it there. I'm so lonely and the other kits hate me. In Thunderclan I was so happy and I had friends. In Shadowclan I'm a freak. Can I stay in Thunderclan with all of you? "That is up to your leader not me." "If it was up to me I would keep you in Thunderclan, but you have to go home." "Shadowclan is probably worried sick about you." I bet. Hazeltail and I walk into Shadowclan camp. Rainstar, Foxtail, and Longwhiskers run up to us.

"You found him thank goodness," mewed Longwhiskers. "Wildkit don't run off like that." "You are our only kit." "I'm glad you are safe." Rainstar dips his head to Hazeltail. "Thank you for finding him and bringing him safely back." "No problem." "Goodbye Wildkit."

I watch Hazeltail leave knowing this was my only chance. Hazeltail wait. I turn towards Rainstar and the others. Longwhiskers thank you for being so kind to me. Foxtail you really don't talk much but thanks for not treating me like a freak. Rainstar I wish to leave Shadowclan and live in Thunderclan. Rainstar looks at me with angry eyes. "Why?" In Thunderclan I felt so free and no one called me names or bullied me. I was just happier there. In that one day I was there I made a lot of new friends.

Longwhiskers and Foxtail look at Rainstar. "Go." "Shadowclan doesn't need weaklings like you." "Go join Thunderclan." "If you ever trespass on Shadowclan territory I will personally kill you!" "Rainstar that is enough!" "I have had it." "You can't treat Wildkit like that."

"I'm the leader of Shadowclan so shut your trap, furball!" "Goodbye Wildkit be free from Rainstar." "Be happy and follow your heart." Rainstar suddenly strikes Longwhiskers upside his head and sends him to the ground. She gets on top of him with her claw unsheathe.

"Longwhiskers your defiance will not be tolerated anymore." Rainstar claws at Longwhiskers throat. Blood gushes everywhere. Longwhiskers eyes grow big and he smiles at me. LONGWHISKERS! "Get out of Shadowclan territory and never return!" Hazeltail tackles Rainstar to the ground and hisses at her. "You monster!" "How could you kill Longwhiskers?" "He was a good warrior."

I walk up to Longwhiskers and start crying. This is my fault. My old clanmates begin to surface from their dens. They watch Hazeltail and Rainstar fight unsure what to do. Longwhiskers this is my fault! I'm so sorry. Starclan please save him. _"You can save him my son by sacrificing me," mewed my father. _Longwhiskers wounds begin to heal instantly. Suddenly he opens his eyes. "Wildkit thank you." You welcome. "How?" asked a confused Foxtail.

A surge of pain courses through me. I see my father ascend back to Starclan. Thank you," I whisper. Hazeltail pins Rainstar onto her back and cuts her throat with her sharp claws. All of Shadowclan remain silent. Hazeltail gets off Rainstar bloody and tired. "Let's go Wildkit."

"She killed Rainstar," hissed Fireclaw. "Kill her," hissed Fangs. Cottenheart gets in front of the angry crowd. "As deputy you will not harm either Wildkit or Hazeltail." "Goodbye Wildkit." Goodbye Longwhiskers. "Not goodbye see you later." I follow the bloody Hazeltail out of Shadowclan.

When we arrive back to Thunderclan all of my new clanmates surround us. They assault us with many questions. Thunderstar calls a clan meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the high ledge for a clan meeting." Hazeltail and I sat under Thunderstar while my new clanmates surround us.

"Wildkit wishes to join Thunderclan." "Do any of you have a problem with Wildkit joining the clan?" asked the small tom. There was silence for a while until Creamkit burst through the nursery. She runs up to me and licks my face. "I have no problem," mewed Rabbittail. Moments later all of Thunderclan cheers Wildkit's name. "Wildkit." "Wildkit" "Wildkit."

Thunderstar jumps from the high ledge and lands in front of me. "Wildkit here in Thunderclan we apprentice our kits at five moons." "So until you become a warrior your name will be Wildpaw." "Do you accept being an apprentice of Thunderclan?" "You can always leave." I accept being a part of Thunderclan! "Then until you receive you warrior name Hazeltail will be you mentor." "Hazeltail I hope you pass down your kindness and heart to the young Wildpaw." "I will," mewed Hazeltail. We both touch noses and the happiness that courses through me can not be described in words.

"Hazeltail you murdered Rainstar and now Shadowclan might come after you." "For the next moon you can not leave Thunderclan." Hazeltail sighs but says nothing more. "It's for your own good Hazeltail." "I concur."

Clan meeting dismissed. My new clanmates surround me and congratulate me on becoming an apprentice. Creamkit jump on me and laughs. "I'm glad you are here." "You are so cool." "You talk too much but I'm glad you are here." Me too. I watch Creamkit unsure how she will become evil. All I know is I won't let her become evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_Hello Creamkit." I open my eyes and see cats surrounding me. Are you Starclan cats? "Yes," mewed a black she cat with green eyes. "I am Hollyleaf and these are my friends." Did I die? "Of course not." Phew. _

"_Creamkit there are many cats who want you dead." Why? Is it because I am not clan born? I believe in the Warrior code and Starclan. "No Creamkit somehow you are to destroy everything." What? No! "We can stop it." What can I do to stop it? "I don't know." "All I know is Snow and the others are to help you from the darkness." Are you talking about Snowpaw? "Yes but the rest of the prophecy is for you to figure out." Hollyleaf's eyes glow yellow__. "__The cream of the cat will bring sorrow to Star, Dark, and forest, but snow and the others shall save her from darkness, but in the end a great sacrifice must be made."_

Before I could ask anymore questions I was violently awakened. Wildpaw! I'm a kit! "Sorry I was calling your name and you didn't wake up so I shook you, but hey at least I know you are alive." I swat my paw playfully at him. "You want to go explore?" Don't you have to train with Hazeltail? "I already did you just have been sleeping the whole day."

I look at Silverfur and ask her if I can go outside. "Go ahead but be back by sundown or Hazeltail will have my ears." Thanks. We both run out of the nursery. Thunderclan may not have many cats but many of the cats are prancing around. "Today is a great day don't you agree, Creamkit?" Yeah the sun is out and everyone looks happy. "You hungry?" Yes! Wildpaw grabs a squirrel for the both of us. So what do you think about squirrel? "It's not bad." "I actually might like it more then frog." "I just don't like the tail." "It's so furry." "It's gets in your mouth and is so hard to get rid of." Okay Wildpaw you are ranting again. We both laugh. After we finish our squirrel Snowpaw and her brother, Berrypaw walk up to us.

I look at Snowpaw wondering how she is to save from becoming evil. Snowpaw looks at me and I quickly look away. "Snowpaw you may have beaten me today but I'll win one day." "Fat chance," mewed Snowpaw. They all laugh leaving me just staring around. _Apprentices. _

Thunderstar comes walking up to al of us. "Hello apprentices." "My my Thunderclan is growing." "Soon you all will be warriors and all the kits will become apprentices." "Anyways leaf-bare is coming in about a week so we need to stock up on as much prey as possible." "I, Hazeltail, and Razorclaw are going on a hunt/ patrol." "Snowpaw I want you to go with Lionheart and Fluffheart." Wildpaw you are to go with Braveheart, Maplepaw, and Sandstorm." "Berrypaw go with Rabbittail and Blacktail."

What about me? "Sorry Creamkit you are too young." "Go back to the nursery." I watch them all leave and sigh. I can't wait until I become an apprentice. Instead of heading to the nursery I head to the nursery. When I step in I see Bramblepaw, that crazy she-cat, and Wildfur. Brownpelt looks at me and hisses. "Get out you evil kit!" Wildfur slowly gets up and laughs.

"Brownpelt you keep making fun of her she is going to claw your eyes out when she becomes a warrior." Brownpelt looks at Wildfur but says nothing. "Come to me kit." I walk over to Wildfur a little scared. Wildfur isn't a nice cat. "Hurry up before I claw you."

"Brownpelt I don't see anything wrong with this kit." "She looks like any other annoying kit." I'm not annoying you furball. Wildfur gets up and stands in front of me. Wildfur towers over me like a tree to an ant. I was kidding. "I'm joking you silly kit." "Uhm Wildfur you shouldn't be standing your shoulder needs rest." Wildfur ignores Bramblepaw and smiles. "I feel great." Wildfur jumps up and down to emphasize her point. Brownpelt and Bramblepaw look at her in amazement.

Brownpelt takes the leaf wrap off and looks at Wildfur in amazement. "How?" "It's a miracle from Starclan," mewed Bramblepaw. "I bet," mumbled Brownpelt. "Well I'm off to continue my duties." "If your shoulder starts hurting again come back," mewed Bramblepaw in a timid voice.

"Come kit," mewed Wildfur as she pushes me out of the den. "Kit where is everyone?" They went hunting and left me all alone. "Did they?" "Come with me kit I don't trust that crazy cat." I can go hunting with you? "Yeah I see no harm." Yeah. I follow Wildfur out of Thunderclan. I bounce around Wildfur until she hisses at me to stop. You act like an elder. "And you act like a kit." I am a kit. Wildfur lets out a little chuckle. "I like you kit." Thanks.

"Stay close by kit." Yes mam. "I'm not that old." Wildfur spots a rabbit and crouches down. I watch her until I see a butterfly. I chase after the butterfly wanting to catch it. It's so bright and beautiful. I mimic Wildfur and try to pounce on it but I miss. "Hello little kit." I look away from the butterfly and see an all white cat with three kits behind her. I back away unsure of her intentions. "I won't harm you." "I would never harm a kit."

One of her kits runs at me and smacks me with his paw. I hiss at the tom. "Daffy." "Mother I'm sorry." My name is Creamkit. "Hello Creamkit I am Taffy and these three bundles of joy are Daffy, Laffy, and Iggy." I like your names but why doesn't your name rhyme, Iggy? "See mommy." "I ran out of names honestly." "Are you lost Creamkit?" asked Iggy. Iggy has light grey fur with dark grey ears, and a tail. Daffy has dark grey fur, a white muzzle and white paws. Laffy is snow white like her mother with one dark grey ear. They all have their mother dark blue eyes.

"Creamkit where are you?" "Do you know how much trouble I would get in if something would have-" "Wildfur looks at Taffy and her kits." "Why are there rouges on Thunderclan territory?" "We mean you no harm we were just passing through that is all," mewed Taffy. "Get those rouges out of here before I make you!" Wildfur Taffy is nice stop being so mean to her.

Taffy looks at Wildfur with challenging eyes. "There is no need to be rude." "My kits and I will leave immediately." "That's what I thought" Wildfur smiles as Taffy and her kits leave. Bye Taffy sorry about Wildfur. "I caught that rabbit back there." "Let's continue hunting."

I follow Wildfur towards the Windclan border until we spot a hawk. Wildfur wraps her tail protectively around me. "That thing will swoop your tiny body up and devour you," giggled Wildfur. I curl up into a ball around her tail. The hawk looks down at us but quickly flies away. "Man if I could catch a hawk the clan would be full for moons to come."

We head back towards Thunderclan. On the way back Wildfur catches two mice, another rabbit, and a vole. "Alright time to call it quits." As we are walking home Wildfur suddenly gets low to the ground. She stares at rustling bushes. I get behind her.

"Brownkit where are you?" Out of the bushes a small hazel she kit around my age appears. This she cat has beautiful green eyes and beautiful fur. She looks at us and freezes. "Hello have you seen my brother and sister?" "One is a dark brown tom with silver spots and yellow eyes." "His name is Spottedkit." "The other one is an all white she kit with a single brown paw with green eyes like me." "Her name is Brownkit."

"No kit we haven't seen your siblings." "Why does it seem like everyone wants to be on Thunderclan's territory today?" The beautiful she kit flattens her ears and looks at us with sad eyes. Don't worry we will help you find your siblings. "Let's go both of you." "We will find them."

The search for her siblings begins to seem pointless. After a while I begin to think something bad happened to her siblings. Soon the sun has set and I fear the worse. "Where are they?" mumbled the hazel kit.

"Kit let's go back to Thunderclan it's late." "Ok." When we arrive back Thunderstar and Hazeltail run up to us. "Wildfur why did you take a kit out of Thunderclan?" "My Creamkit!" Hazeltail licks my ear and knocks me down on my back. "I was so worried about you." "Spottedkit and Brownkit there you are!"

I look up and see Taffy and her kits. Hi guys. "Wildfur these nice cats told us how rude you were to them," hissed Hazeltail. Wildfur rolls her eyes. "Rouges are not welcomed." "I'm not a rouge for the last time you savage." "Calm down everyone," mewed Rabbittail." Thunderstar turns towards Taffy and smiles. "Thank you for finding those kits." "Who knows what Windclan would do if they thought we took those kits." "You welcome." "If you don't mind Thunderstar could my kits and I stay until tomorrow?" "It's too dark to walk with my kits and who knows what is out there." "Of course." "Taffy before you head to my den would you like to sleep in my den while the kits sleep in the nursery." "There are too many kits in the nursery," whined Razorclaw.

"Aww I'm in the apprentice den now," whined Wildpaw. I'll be there soon. "I can't wait," laughed Wildpaw. "Taffy would you consider staying in Thunderclan and becoming a warrior?" "Your kits will be protected and you won't have to take care of them all by yourself."

Taffy nods and smiles. "It's up to my kits." "Mommy I want to stay with that she kit I smacked today." "Me too." "Can we stay these cats are nice especially Hazeltail," mewed Iggy. "Then I'll stay." Thunderstar smiles and calls a clan meeting. The meeting starts right away since most of the warriors and apprentices are here.

"Taffy from this day forth you shall be known as Whitefur, for your beautiful white fur." "Your mentor will be Wildfur." She looks at Wildfur and walks up to her. "WHY?" asked Wildfur. "Daffy step to me." "From this day forth until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Dustpaw." "Your mentor will be Braveheart." "I hope Braveheart will pass down his courage and fighting skills to you." "Laffy until you receive your warrior name you be known as Whitepaw." "Your mentor shall be Fluffheart." "May she teach you generosity and what it means to be a true warrior." "Iggy until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Greypaw." "Your mentor will be Blacktail." "You all touch noses with your mentors." Taffy, I mean Whitefur's kits do as instructed while Whitefur and Wildfur look at each other. "Hurry up." They quickly touch noses and head their separate ways.

I look around the nursery and sigh. I can't wait until I become an apprentice. I stare at the hazel she kit and smile. I quickly let sleep consume me knowing there will be much in store.

_A beautiful she cat stands in a pool of blood. She laughs as a bloody battle rages on. "How could you do this?" mewed a very sweet voice. "You all did this to me!" "I Bloodpelt leader of Creamclan shall bring destruction to all of you!" Cats scream in pain as fire burns down the forest. Kits cry as their fur is burned. Cats of Starclan fade away and later become a distant memory. "Good job my little minion." "You have fulfilled your destiny now prepare to live in solitaire forever," laughed a sinister voice. _

_What is this? No. I watch all my friends die because of this cat. Who is this cat?! "Creamkit." "Creamkit." I close my eyes and ignore the voice. "Open your eyes," mewed a soft voice. I slowly open them and see Starclan. To my right is a wide awake Hazelkit. "Creamkit why are we here?" An orange cat walks up to us. "I'm Firestar." I look at the cat unsure who he or any of the other cats were. "The Firestar?" "Swallowfur told me about you before she died." "You saved the forest from the Dark Forest." "With the help of many others of course," he chuckled. "Father hurry it will be sunrise soon." "You are right Hollyleaf." _

"_Hazeltail you and Creamkit are to become mates." "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you two are different." "It's not against the warrior code and Hazeltail watch after Creamkit." _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Hazelkit it is time to leave and head back to Windclan." I stare at Creamkit who stares at me. I'm a she cat and she is one too. I gag at the thought. No way! I quickly head out without saying another word. The walk back to Riverclan endless. The warrior who is taking me back is Braveheart. "We are almost there kits." I stare at my brother and sister knowing we are going to get in so much trouble.

Braveheart stops at the river. "I hate water." "Let's just wait for a patrol to come and get you guys." "There is no way I'm swimming in that." "It's just water," mewed Spottedkit. Braveheart turns and looks at us with a smile. "I hope my kit isn't too adventurous like you three." "Guys please be careful who knows what is out in this forest."

Okay. "We promise," mewed Spottedkit. "Yeah we promise not to do it again until we become apprentices," meowed Brownkit. "No you have to wait until you become warriors," hissed Braveheart. He quickly smiles and laughs. "Kits are really a pawful I'll say that."

"Hey Braveheart look it is Tigerpaw, Rivertail, and Raindrop." All three of them run up to us with smiles. "We have been looking for you three for two days," mewed Rivertail. Rivertail is a powerful cat with a sleek figure. He is a dark silver fur tom with green eyes and one black paw. Raindrop jumps into the river without thinking and nearly smushes her kits. "My babies." "I thought I lost you all."

Raindrop is Riverclan's only queen. She and her mate have a total of six kits. Raindrop is an all white she cat with dark brown paws and eyes. "You guys are in so much trouble," snickered Tigerpaw. "Hush Tigerpaw," mewed Rivertail. Tigerpaw is Riverclan's oldest apprentice. She has all black fur with giant white tiger stripes and blue eyes.

"Thank you so much," mewed Raindrop. "Thank Starclan!" You welcome Raindrop. "Thank you Braveheart." "Riverclan is incredibly greatful,"said Rivertail. "When we get back home you three aren't leaving the den until you become apprentices." I look back once more with a smile. Kits will be kits.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Mother made us help the apprentices help the medicine cat. My paws are sore and I need some much needed rest. As soon as I close my eyes sleep takes over. _A large pair of paws hold my tiny body down. I am surrounded by darkness and cats with glowing eyes. "Hello Hazelkit," mewed a large spotted she cat. "Welcome to the dark forest," laughed a dark brown cat with a strange looking tail. Let me go please!_

"_The fun has just begun." "Let's cut to the chase and kill the kit," growled a very large brown and black tom. The large she cat tells a very young to come over. The she cat gets off me and laughs. I cower afraid of what is going to happen to me. In the orange she cat's mouth is a grey ball. _

"_So what is that ball?" asked a dark grey tom. "That ball is Rainstar's life." "Why is it grey?" asked a small grey cat sitting next to the big tom. "You see Rainstar's life is supposed to be white but since he killed Longwhiskers it turned grey, but it didn't turn black." "Black means that cat's spirit is pure evil and will go straight to the Dark Forest." _

"_Rainstar's life takes a little longer to make it to Starclan so I waited by the border knowing his time will be up soon." "So is that why you are always at the border?" "Yes." "Anyways." "Once I eat her life I have a theory that I'll get some sort of powers." "What kind?" asked the large tom. "I'm not sure yet but I'm about to find out." _

_The she cat consumes Rainstar's life and falls to the ground. She screams in pain as blood comes out from her eyes, ears, and mouth. She lays limp for a few seconds before she gets back up. Her eyes are pitch black and her claws are blood red. "The power coursing through me feels amazing!" _

"_Soon I will destroy Starclan and you all will rule the forest." The she cat turns to me with a devilish smile. She slowly walks towards me and laughs. "Now all I have to do is kill you." "You will interfere with the prophecy." What prophecy? Please don't kill me!_

"_Leave her alone!" "Hello Creamkit." Creamkit runs up to me and hisses at the she cat. The dark gray tom runs up to Creamkit and smacks her away with her paw. Creamkit! "Don't hurt her you idiot!" "She is our leader!" "You're no fun Mapleshade." _

_Mapleshade stomps one of her paws on my stomach. I scream in pain. "Hazelkit." Mapleshade looks up with an evil smile and bares dog like teeth. "Tell you what Creamkit." "I will let Hazelkit go free if you make a promise with me." "I will just let her go." _

"_Goodbye Hazelkit." "Close your eyes and open them again." _I do as told and I awaken in the nursery sweating and panting. Creamkit. She saved me. I feel bad. I left her.

"All cats old enough to catch their prey come for a clan meeting," yowled Waterstar. I decide to sneak out when my mother wasn't looking. Joykit walks out of the den with emotionless eyes. Joykit has silver fur with a brown paw and ear. My siblings are still fast asleep. As I leave the den the sun smacks mw right in the face. It takes a few seconds for me to adjust to the brightness.

"Today Riverclan has four new warriors." "Twigpaw, Barkpaw, Blizzardpaw, and Tigerpaw please come forward." I watch my siblings and almost yell out their names. "Twigpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Twigtail." "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and give your life for your clan?" "Yes," mewed Twigtail. "Barkpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Barkfang." "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" "Yes," mewed Barkfang. "Blizzardpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Blizzardstorm." "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" "Yes," mewed Blizzardstorm. "Tigerpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Tigerpelt." you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" "Yes," mewed Tigerpelt. The clan chants all of their names. I silently chant their names truly happy for them. "Joykit until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Joypaw." "Your mentor shall be Blizzardstorm." "Blizzardstorm I know you are young but I hope you teach her the ways of a warrior." "From time to time I will have the older warriors check up on you until you become twelve moons of age." Joypaw and Blizzardstorm touch noses. Joypaw didn't seem happy one bit. She seemed bored. It doesn't matter at least we will have more room in the nursery.

That will be me some day. Twigtail! Barkfang! Blizzardstorm! Tigerpelt! Twigtail! Barkfang! Blizzardstorm! Tigerpelt! My eldest sister whispers something in Waterstar's ear. "I have one more announcement." "Tigerpelt is pregnant and soon will become a queen." "Her and mate, Twigtail will soon be parents." The clan cheers. "Clan meeting over." I quickly head back to the den. I almost forgot about Creamkit and those scary cats until I see a little claw mark on my side. I quickly lick the blood away hoping it will heal soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_I sit in a small circle of Starclan cats and listen. "I have talked to Brownpelt and instructed her when to kill Creamkit." "The medicine cats are meeting soon," mewed Blackstar. I sit and listen. I'll kill that kit before she destroys my clan! "Brownpelt you are a wise and old medicine cat." "If you convince the other medicine cats that killing Creamkit will save all of us then they will listen." _

_I concur Blackstar. "Brownpelt we all are counting on you," mewed Bluestar. I won't let you down but what am I supposed to do about Wildfur? "Leave that to me," said Sol. _

_I walk through the Dark Forest on high alert. I look around and cringe knowing I could have been here. "Hello Hollyleaf." I turn around and unsheathe my claws. Hawkfrost you murder. I look at the tom unsure if I heard correctly. "I have had many moons to think about what I did." "My father only used me as his tool." _

"_He never cared for me." "I don't expect you to believe me or forgive me." "Why are you here?" That is none of your business! Hawkfrost sighs and fades into the darkness. "Do not go north." _

_I decide against going north. Was Hawkfrost being genuine? No way. He is a fox hearted cat like his father, Tigerstar. It seems like ages before I find Mapleshade. She is digging at the ground. She quickly stops digging and looks up at me. "Hello Hollyleaf." Mapleshade I only wish to talk. _

"_Go on," meowed Mapleshade. Mapleshade turns her back to me and continues digging. Mapleshade you need to stop this. "Stop what?" Whatever you are planning? You don't know what you are tampering with. Rainstar's life belongs to Starclan. "Is this about that she cat's life?" "She deserved to die." "She was so mean to Wildpaw." _

_Mapleshade you don't understand the destruction of everything will be on your paws. "I don't care." "I have nothing to care for." "My kits are gone and my clans hate me." "Starclan banished me to be here for all eternity." "You don't understand how it feels to be here." It's cold, empty, and I have no one." "No one cares for me." _

_I look at the she cat and almost feel bad for her. You deserve to be here for what you did but do you really want to destroy everything, including yourself. Mapleshade stops digging and looks up at me. That's right Creamkit will kill you too. "As long as you all are gone I'm ready to die." _

_Mapleshade you are a monster! "Correction I was made into a monster." "I wasn't born into one." "No one is." "Not even Darkstar, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Talonclaws, and many other cats who don't deserve to be here." _

_Mapleshade it's never too late. "It is for me." "Now leave." With that I head back to Starclan. Was she right? None of us are born evil. We all come out like innocent kits. _

_I watch my beautiful Mapleshade dig a small hole near her den. It took every ounce of power not to kill that Starclan runt. Mapleshade looks in my direction and tells me to come out. "Since you are you can be my first test subject." For what? Mapleshade looks at me with those beautiful yellow eyes. She stares at me for a moment or two before she breaks the silence. "Talonclaws why are so fascinated with me?" Because you are a powerful she-cat who doesn't take anything from toms. I like the way you kill and you aren't afraid of anything. "That's not true." What? "I do have one fear." What? "Not succeeding in this plan." "To have to suffer anymore then I have." _

"_My fear is losing you Mapleshade." I brush up against Mapleshade. She doesn't cringe she just sits there. "Look kit you don't want to mess with me." "I'll probably only betray you in the end if it comes down to it." I'm okay with that. To be honest Mapleshade you were the closet thing to a mother I have ever had. "Are you about to tell your background?" _

_Can I? "Go ahead we have plenty of time." When I was a kit I was the only she-kit. My mother ran off with a rouge from Bloodclan leaving me and my three brothers with our father. My father hated my mother for leaving him. He grew a hatred for she-cats and begin to abuse me. He always treated my brothers better then me since the day I could open my eyes. _

_One day when I went hunting he attacked me. I trued to fight him off but he was too powerful. My eldest brother saved me but in the process by accident my father blinded him in one eye. I begged my brother like a fool to say it was rouges that attacked us. He did as I begged. My father tried to kill me many times after that. One day I had enough and while he went out to hunt I killed him. I bit his throat out and watched him slowly die. It felt so good to watch him die under my paws. He deserved everything that I gave him. After he died I mutilated his body and severed his head from his body. _

_I returned back to Windclan with his head in my mouth. I didn't clean off the blood and I just laughed at their reactions. My two younger brothers grew to hate me for killing my father. I was held as a prisoner until the next gathering. Darkstar who was the leader of Shadowclan at the time stood up for me at the gathering and told Windclan to spare my life. _

_Darkstar was the only father I had. As I began to walk towards my new home my two younger brothers attacked me. I killed them without mercy. I stabbed out one of their eyes and the other one I ripped open his underbelly. My eldest brother watched me with disgust. I sigh and close my eyes. "Did you kill him too?" No I let him live. He was the only one cared about me. _

_But yeah Darkstar took me under his paws. He made me his deputy at the age of seven moons. Of course no cat said anything. I was known for severing my father's head off. Living in Shadowclan was no different. I had no friends. They all were scared of me. I had to make them play with me, and even then they would make excuses. One cat hurt herself so she wouldn't have to play with me. _

_Mapleshade giggles at that. "You were a scary apprentice." I know. So the day we were to take over I and Darkstar were betrayed by Shadowclan and Bloodclan. We were captured in our sleep. I watched them torture Darkstar. They clawed and bit at him. He begged for mercy. They finally ended his torture when Rainfur ripped open his underbelly. _

_They let him off easy. I was tortured for days. They kept me alive for almost a whole moon. The scars my body received were unimaginable. One cat even clawed my left eye out. Another took my fangs out. Then the medicine cat would give me herbs and poppy seeds so I wouldn't faint or die. "This is a very long and sad story." Don't worry it is about done. Finally on the last day of my life my brother saved me. He helped me escape and in turn he was captured. I was able to escape but I knew they were going to torture him so I went back and killed him myself. I didn't have anytime to mourn. Instantly after I was killed. My brother begged for Starclan to save me despite all the evil things I did. He even offered to stay with me but I told him to go. _

_He was the only male in my life who truly cared for me. Even though I was a murder. I look in the sky and hold back my tears. Robinstar I will never forget you! Your next death will be painless! _

_Mapleshade does something I would never expect. She wraps her long tail around me. "None of us deserve to be here." "In another life I think you would make a powerful warrior." "Maybe a leader." Thanks. I don't know why but the tears flow out. I'm sorry Mapleshade. Mapleshade licks my ear and tells me its okay. All my worries seem to fade away as Mapleshade embraces me. _

_I look into her yellow eyes and smile. I love you. Mapleshade quickly lets go of me and starts talking. "You see this hole I'm going to fill my blood in it." "I want you to drink it." I have always wondered what your blood would taste like. "You are truly a unique cat," laughed Mapleshade. _

_Mapleshade's eyes turn pitch black. She opens her mouth and blood flows out into the small hole. "Drink it." I eagerly drink her blood. Suddenly a surge of power courses through me. Our eyes lock and I can feel all of Mapleshade's emotions. Her pain. Her hatred. Her love she lost. Her lust for revenge. _

_I unsheathe my claws and claw at the ground. The ground I clawed at is nothing but a huge hole now. "It's time for a meeting," laughed Mapleshade. _


	9. Chapter 9

New Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Thunderstar- Black tom with all yellow eyes and paw.

. Deputy- Wildfur- Brown she cat with multiple scars all over the place.

. Medicine cat- Brownpelt- Elderly brown she cat with green eyes.

. Apprentice- Bramblepaw- All brown tom with black stripes.

Warriors-

.Hazeltail- Tan she cat with light blue eyes

. Rabbittail- Grey tom with green eyes and a rabbit like tail

Silverfur- Silver furred she cat with beautiful silver fur and grey eyes. (Mate

. Rabbittail) Apprentice- Berrypaw.

. Lionheart- Golden tom with dark brown paws. Apprentice- Snowpaw

. Blacktail- All gray tom with yellow eyes and a black tail, and a single black paw.

(Mate Fluffheart)

Fluffheart- An all white she cat with silver eyes (Mate Blacktail) Kits- Berrypaw

and Snowpaw.

. Sandstorm- A light brown tom with black paws. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

. Razorclaw- Dark red she cat with cold black eyes and black stripes all over. (Mate

Braveheart) Kit- Maplepaw.

. Braveheart- Dark grey tom with light grey spots all over his fur. (Mate

Razorclaw)

Apprentices-

. Berrypaw- Silver tome with silver eyes and grey paws.

. Snowpaw- All black she cat with one single white paw.

. Maplepaw- Light red she cat with dark grey eyes.

Dustpaw- Dark grey tom with a white muzzle and paws.

Whitepaw- Snow white tom with a dark grey ear

Greypaw- Light grey she cat with grey ears and a tail

Wildpaw

Queens-

. Silverfur

Razorclaw

Kits-

. Silverkit- all silver she kit

Brownkit- all brown tom kit.

- Rubykit- a light she cat with blue eyes.

Creamkit

Elders-None

6. Scar- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (mate of Taffy)

Shadowclan-

Cottonstar- light grey tom with dark gray paws, and golden eyes

Deputy- Fangs

Medicine cat- Flowerfur- All white she cat with kind orange eyes and flower

scented fur.

Warriors- Longwhiskers- Yellow furred tom with black eyes, and long whiskers.

. Apprentice- Hawkpaw.

Fireclaw- Orange tom with hazel eyes. Apprentice- Shadowpaw.

Oarngepelt- Orange she cat with dark orange paws and hazel eyes. (Mate Foxtail)

Mother of Oarngefur and Fireclaw.

. Foxtail- All white tom with orange eyes and a fox like tail. Apprentice- Frostpaw

(Mate Oarngepelt)

. Oarngefur- Dark orange she cat with dark brown wyes. (Mate Thunderfang)

. Thunderfang- Dark yellow tom with hazel eyes (Mate Oarngefur)

Talonfang- Dark gray she cat with white paws, underbelly and green eyes. (Mate

Fangs)

Apprentices-

Frostpaw- All brown she cat with green eyes and white paws.

Parents- Fangs and Talonfang.

Hawkpaw- Dark brown fur she cat with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

. Shadowpaw- all black tom with all white ears and paws. (No parents)

Queens-

Oarngefur-

Oarngepelt-

Kits-

Oarngekit- Dark orange tom who resembles his mother, Oarngefur

Emberkit- Light orange kit with dark orange ears and tail.

Palekit- Extremly white kit with dark orange eyes.

Foxkit- Dark orange kit with a fox like tail.

Raorkit- Light golden she kit with hazel eyes

Yellowkit- Dark yellow she kit with light orange eyes

Mousekit- Orange and yellow spotted she kit with fluffy tail, and hazel eyes.

Elders-

Oneeye-Light black tom with one eye.

Brokenpaw- White she cat with a backwards paw.

Windclan-

. Leader- Guststar- Dark gray tom with brown eyes, and one single light gray paw.

. Deputy- Thornfang- Light gray she at with brown eyes, and one single dark gray.

(Elder sister of Guststar)

paw. (Mate Wolffur)

. Medicine cat- Kindheart- Light black she cat with brown wyes and brown spots.

. Apprentice- Softheart- Light grey tom with green eyes.

. Warriors- Wolffur- A tan tom with half a tail and dark green eyes.

Racoonstripe- all black she cat who resembles a raccoon. (Mate Foxstripe)

Former apprentice- Badgerpaw.

Foxstripe- All white tom with silver eyes, and a single red ring on his tail.

Apprentice- Mudpaw.

. Fireheart- Dark orange tom with all black paws, eyes, ears, and tail. Apprentice-

Badgerpaw.

Queens-

Racoonstripe-

. Apprentices- Badgerpaw- She cat with dark orange eyes who resembles a badger.

. Mudpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and mud colored fur.

. Elders- Notail- Blood red she cat with one eye and no tail.

Kits-

. Blackkit- All black kit who looks like her mother Racoonstripe. (3 moons)

Skunkit- Tom that looks like a skunk. (3 moons)

Stipekit- She cat who looks like her dad. (3 moons)

Whitekit- All white she cat with a black tail tip. (3 moons)

Riverclan

Leader- Waterstar- silver she cat with black eyes, ears, stripes her eyes, and black

paws.

Deputy- Rivertail- Dark silver fur tom with green eyes and one black paw.

. Medicine cat-Sunpaw- A yellow she cat with a giant scar going through her right

yellow eye.

Warriors-

Fishpelt- Dark brown tom with silver eyes and one silver paw. (Mate Raindrop)

. Raindrop- All white she cat with dark brown paws and eyes.

Pondfur- Yellow tom with a black ear, and blue eyes. Apprentice-

Silverstripe- All brown tom with a silver stripe on his back.

Twigtail- All dark brown tom with light yellow eyes. (Mate- Tigerpelt)

Barkfang- All dark brown she cat with yellow eyes

. Blizzardstorm- All white she cat with grey ears, and one grey paw. Raindrop and

Fishpelt.

11. Tigerpelt- All black she cat with giant white tiger stripes and blue eyes. (Mate Twigtail)

Apprentices-

Joypaw

None

Queens-

Raindrop-

Tigerpelt-

Kits-

. Hazelkit- Hazel she cat.

Brownkit- All white she kit with a single brown paw.

. Spottedkit- dark brown tom with silver spots.

. Joykit- A silver she kit with a brown paw and ear. (5 moons)

Elders-

None

Skyclan-

1. Leader-Jumpstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white chest. Apprentice-

Beepaw.

2. Deputy- Leapfoot- Dark brown she cat with a single white paw and blue eyes.

(Mate Longleap) Former apprentice- Snowpaw.

3. Medicine cat- Harperheart- Light grey tom with black spots, eyes, and paws.

Warriors-

4. Longleap- Dark gray tom with dark black spots all over his fur. Apprentice-

Leappaw.

5. Frogleg- Tall light gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Rabbitpaw.

6. Dashlegs- Snow white tom with grey ears, paws, tail, and muzzle.

Apprentices-

7. Snowpaw- Light brown she cat with a black spot over her right brown eye.

Parents- Leapfoot and Longleap.

8. Leappaw- Dark brown tom with a single gray ear. Parents- Leapfoot and

Longleap.

9. Rabbitpaw- Light grey tom with a single white paw and a rabbit like tail. (No

parents)

10. Beepaw- Energetic golden she cat with black rings on her legs and tail.

Queens

Leapfoot-

Kits-

11. Graykit- All gray she kit with a single brown paw. Parent- Frogleg. (5 moons old)

12. Leapkit- Dark brown kit with dark grey ears, paws, chest, eyes, and tail. Parents-

Leapfoot and Longleap

13. Hopkit- Light gray kit tom with a dark brown spot around his eyes. Parents-

Longleap and Leapfoot.

Elders- None

Outsiders

6. Scar- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (mate of Taffy)

Chapter Six


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sit at the moonpool with the other medicine cats in shock. Brownpelt the eldest medicine cat around is telling us to murder a kit. "Starclan told me to do it but I couldn't," mewed Flowerfur. We can't do that," mewed Bramblepaw. Brownpelt turns to her apprentice and claws him in the face. "Shut up!" "The medicine cats are talking!" Bramblepaw timidly submits.

"Brownpelt that is your apprentice," Softheart. Softheart my apprentice is a light grey tom with green eyes. He is twelve moons but Guststar wanted two medicine cats in case of emergency. "Your name really matches you Softheart." "Don't you understand she will destroy the clans we are swore to protect." "She has to die."

"I concur with Brownpelt." "She isn't a monster she is actually looking out for all of our clans," mewed Brownpelt. I look at Harpheart with disgust. Harpheart is a light grey tom with black spots, eyes, and paws. "Shut it you feathered furball," hissed Softheart. I calm Softheart with a swish of my tail on his shoulder.

"I don't want the clans to die out but I won't kill any kit." "I won't." "I'll die before I do it," meowed Flowerfur. Brownpelt looks at Flowerfur with an evil look that nearly scares the fur off of me. "I'm all in," mewed Harpheart as he sat beside Brownpelt. "Bramblepaw you don't have to do what Brownpelt tells you." Bramblepaw looks at Brownpelt with fear. "I'm not strong like you all." Bramblepaw bows his head in shame. I, Softheart, Flowerfur, and a silent Sunpaw stand in front of them. "Fine," mewed Brownpelt. "We won't kill the kit." "Really," asked Bramblepaw. "Yeah we will find another way to solve this problem.

I look at Brownpelt not believing a word she says is true. "Well I'm off." Harpheart, Bramblepaw, and Bramblepaw head in the same direction which only confirms my suspicions. Skyclan is next to Windclan. "I'm glad that all worked," mewed Softheart. I don't think so. Brownpelt was lying. She probably didn't want us to tell our leaders. "Well we have to Guststar." No I fear he might react like the others. We would only endanger the innocent kit's life.

"What are we going to do?" I'll think of something. I sigh loudly and shake my head. Why did I become a medicine cat? It's such a headache. I head to my den and fall asleep. "_Kindheart." I open my eyes and quickly recognize where I am. The nursery cat, Feathertail walks up to me. "Kindheart you have grown so much and now you are Windclan's medicine cat." "I'm so proud." Why am I here Feathertail? "I miss you too," she joked. I do miss you Feathertail you were my best friend but I know you didn't come here to chat. _

"_You are all work and no play." "You are right I have come to tell you that you are to become a warrior." "Being a medicine cat was only temporary." "Softheart will be Windclan's medicine cat." It feels like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulder. "Your medicine name is Kindheart but your warrior name will Shadowhide." Wait! Feathertail looks at me with a smile. "You have always had the heart of a warrior so enjoy being a warrior." _

_I watch Shadowhide smile and feel a twinge of guilt. I'm betraying the young cat. The things that will be done to her are unspeakable. I head to the dark forest and almost turn back, but Brokenstar stops me. "Good job betraying her." "She didn't even know that her best friend was betraying her," laughed Darkstar. I look down at the ground and hold back the tears. "Leave her be," mewed Tigerstar. "She needs time to see that she is making the right choice." _

"_Her sacrifice will not be in vain." "Her life will be used wisely." _

_Starclan_

"_Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Blackstar." I have great news. Harpheart did as I told him. The other three cats look at me with curious eyes. "He is going to tell Jumpstar of the prophecy." I look at the Starclan cats with a devious grins. Those fools! Starclan will pay for what they did to me! I ignore the twinge of pain and watch them discuss further plans. I walk towards the Dark forest border and make sure no one is following me. _

"_Sol you are making a mistake," mewed Hawkfrost. You have gotten soft Hawkfrost. Take me to your father and the others. I follow Hawkfrost through the cold and eerie woods. This is quite a place, huh? "Home sweet home." Hawkfrost quickly fades into the darkness leaving me with Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Darkstar, and many other cats. _

"_Greetings Sol." Hello Tigerstar. I have kept my end of my bargain now I hope you keep your promise. "Of course," laughed Tigerstar. His eyes turn pitch black. He opens his mouth. Blood spews from his mouth. Once he finishes throwing up his blood he tells me to lick it all up. I do as told and lick up the hot liquid. _

_When I get done an intense power courses through me. I feel Tigerstar's hatred. His desire for revenge. His once love for Sasha. His unbridled hatred for Firestar. His pain. His sorrow. "You are now my blood apprentice." Skyclan you will pay. _

"_On the night of the gathering we will invade the Dark forest and kidnap Talonclaws," howled Leafstar. Are you sure that is wise? "Yes Firestar." "Mapleshade has a weak spot for Talonclaws." "Our Intel has informed me." I sigh knowing something bad is going to happen. _


	11. Chapter 11

In the end of the series there is going to be a very epic and bloody battle. But in the end that a sacrifice will put

everything back into order. I an extra LONG chapter just because of my only reviewer. THx again. This is my first

warrior fan fictions. ") It's 4:11 I'm taking my ass to bed. Nite FF. Oh one more thing do you guys think Mapleshade i

too evil and did you guysthink Talonclaws story was too much or awesome?!

Chapter Eleven

I listen to the light grey tom unsure if I should do it. "Jumpstar I know this is sudden and I know leaf-bare is two days away but this kit will destroy all of us." "She isn't like the others." "She'll make Darkstar and Talonclaws look like kits."

Let me call a meeting of the senior warriors. Harpheart smiles. "I knew you would see it my way." A few minutes later Longleap and Frogleg arrive at my den. After this I will have the apprentices become warriors which should lighten things around here. Longleap asks me what is the matter. I look at the dark grey and black spotted tom and sigh. Longleap and Frogleg I need your advice. "Anything," mewed Frogleg. I look at the tall light gray tom with a smile.

Harpheart came to me and told me that Starclan basically wants us to invade Thunderclan and kill a kit they found. "That's terrible," yowled Longleap. I know but this kit will be even worse then Talonclaws and Darkstar. "I don't know will it really become like them?" "Do we really have to kill it at such a young age?" Talonclaws was only seven moons and she caused so much suffering.

"I say we kill the kit." "As long as its death is swift I am in," said Longleap in a soft voice. Alright I'm about to call a clan meeting. All of us walk out of the den. I call for a clan meeting. Once everyone was accounted for I begin to speak.

"In two days Skyclan will attack Thunderclan." My clanmates are shocked but remain silent. In lighter news today we have many new warriors and apprentices. Snowpaw step up. The light brown she cat steps up along with Leappaw, Rabbitpaw, and Beepaw. Snowpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life? "Yes," screamed Snowpaw. Then your warrior name shall be Snowflake." I call the dark brown tom up next. Leappaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life? "Yes." Then your warrior name shall be Leapflight. I call Rabbitpaw up next. Rabbitpaw is a light grey tom with a single white paw and a rabbit like tail. Rabbitpaw steps up happily. "Rabbitpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life? "Then your warrior name shall be Rabbitfur." Last up is Beepaw. Beepaw is a very energetic golden she with black rings on her legs and tail. Beepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life? "Of course silly," mewed Beepaw. "Then your warrior name shall be Beewing."

Graykit, Leapkit, and Hopkit please come up here. The kits eagerly run up to me and the others. You all are six moons old and it is time to become apprentices. Graykit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Graypaw. Dashlegs you are an upcoming warrior but I know you will pass your wisdom down to Graypaw. Dashlegs looks at me shocked. The snow white tom with grey ears, paws, tail, and muzzle walks up to his new apprentice.

Leapkit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Leappaw. Beewing you are a new warrior but I think you will make a great mentor to the shy Leappaw. Lastly Hopkit until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Hoppaw. Your mentor will be Rabbitfur. He too is young but I know he has much to teach you.

All the warriors and apprentices touch noses. Rabbitfur and Snowflake walk over to me with identical smiles on their faces. "Jumpstar I want you to know that Snowflake and I are mates." This is great!

After the very long chant of the many apprentices and warriors I dismiss the clan. Am I upholding the warrior code? In two days I'm going to do something unspeakable. Please Starclan forgive me.

New Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Thunderstar- Black tom with all yellow eyes and paw.

. Deputy- Wildfur- Brown she cat with multiple scars all over the place.

. Medicine cat- Brownpelt- Elderly brown she cat with green eyes.

. Apprentice- Bramblepaw- All brown tom with black stripes.

Warriors-

.Hazeltail- Tan she cat with light blue eyes

. Rabbittail- Grey tom with green eyes and a rabbit like tail

Silverfur- Silver furred she cat with beautiful silver fur and grey eyes. (Mate

. Rabbittail) Apprentice- Berrypaw.

. Lionheart- Golden tom with dark brown paws. Apprentice- Snowpaw

. Blacktail- All gray tom with yellow eyes and a black tail, and a single black paw.

(Mate Fluffheart)

Fluffheart- An all white she cat with silver eyes (Mate Blacktail) Kits- Berrypaw

and Snowpaw.

. Sandstorm- A light brown tom with black paws. Apprentice- Maplepaw.

. Razorclaw- Dark red she cat with cold black eyes and black stripes all over. (Mate

Braveheart) Kit- Maplepaw.

. Braveheart- Dark grey tom with light grey spots all over his fur. (Mate

Razorclaw)

Scarpelt- Dark grey tom with yellow eyes (mate of Whitefur)

Apprentices-

. Berrypaw- Silver tom with silver eyes and grey paws.

. Snowpaw- All black she cat with one single white paw.

. Maplepaw- Light red she cat with dark grey eyes.

Dustpaw- Dark grey tom with a white muzzle and paws.

Whitepaw- Snow white tom with a dark grey ear

Greypaw- Light grey she cat with grey ears and a tail

Wildpaw

Whitefur-

Scarpelt-

Queens-

. Silverfur

Razorclaw

Kits-

. Silverkit- all silver she kit

Brownkit- all brown tom kit.

- Rubykit- a light she cat with blue eyes.

Creamkit

Elders-None

Shadowclan-

Cottonstar- light grey tom with dark gray paws, and golden eyes

Deputy- Fangs

Medicine cat- Flowerfur- All white she cat with kind orange eyes and flower

scented fur.

Warriors- Longwhiskers- Yellow furred tom with black eyes, and long whiskers.

Fireclaw- Orange tom with hazel eyes.

Oarngepelt- Orange she cat with dark orange paws and hazel eyes. (Mate Foxtail)

Mother of Oarngefur and Fireclaw.

. Foxtail- All white tom with orange eyes and a fox like tail.

(Mate Oarngepelt)

. Oarngefur- Dark orange she cat with dark brown wyes. (Mate Thunderfang)

. Thunderfang- Dark yellow tom with hazel eyes (Mate Oarngefur)

Talonfang- Dark gray she cat with white paws, underbelly and green eyes. (Mate

Fangs)

Frostbite- All brown she cat with green eyes and white paws. (Fangs and Talonfang)

Hawkwing- Dark brown fur she cat with all white ears and paws.

Shadowstrike- all black tom with all white ears and paws

Apprentices-

None

Queens-

Oarngefur-

Oarngepelt-

Kits-

Oarngekit- Dark orange tom who resembles his mother, Oarngefur

Emberkit- Light orange kit with dark orange ears and tail.

Palekit- Extremly white kit with dark orange eyes.

Foxkit- Dark orange kit with a fox like tail.

Raorkit- Light golden she kit with hazel eyes

Yellowkit- Dark yellow she kit with light orange eyes

Mousekit- Orange and yellow spotted she kit with fluffy tail, and hazel eyes.

Elders-

Oneeye-Light black tom with one eye.

Brokenpaw- White she cat with a backwards paw.

Windclan-

. Leader- Guststar- Dark gray tom with brown eyes, and one single light gray paw.

. Deputy- Thornfang- Light gray she at with brown eyes, and one single dark gray.

(Elder sister of Guststar)

paw. (Mate Wolffur)

Medicine Cat Softheart- Light grey tom with green eyes.

. Warriors-

Wolffur- A tan tom with half a tail and dark green eyes.

Racoonstripe- all black she cat who resembles a raccoon. (Mate Foxstripe)

Former apprentice- Badgerpaw.

Foxstripe- All white tom with silver eyes, and a single red ring on his tail.

Apprentice- Mudpaw.

. Fireheart- Dark orange tom with all black paws, eyes, ears, and tail. Apprentice-

Badgerpaw.

Shadowhide- Light black she cat with brown eyes and brown spots.

Queens-

Racoonstripe-

. Apprentices-

Badgerpaw- She cat with dark orange eyes who resembles a badger.

. Mudpaw- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and mud colored fur.

. Elders- Notail- Blood red she cat with one eye and no tail.

Kits-

. Blackkit- All black kit who looks like her mother Racoonstripe. (3 moons)

Skunkit- Tom that looks like a skunk. (3 moons)

Stipekit- She cat who looks like her dad. (3 moons)

Whitekit- All white she cat with a black tail tip. (3 moons)

Riverclan

Leader- Waterstar- silver she cat with black eyes, ears, stripes her eyes, and black

paws.

Deputy- Rivertail- Dark silver fur tom with green eyes and one black paw.

. Medicine cat-Sunpaw- A yellow she cat with a giant scar going through her right

yellow eye.

Warriors-

Fishpelt- Dark brown tom with silver eyes and one silver paw. (Mate Raindrop)

. Raindrop- All white she cat with dark brown paws and eyes.

Pondfur- Yellow tom with a black ear, and blue eyes. Apprentice-

Silverstripe- All brown tom with a silver stripe on his back.

Twigtail- All dark brown tom with light yellow eyes. (Mate- Tigerpelt)

Barkfang- All dark brown she cat with yellow eyes

. Blizzardstorm- All white she cat with grey ears, and one grey paw. Raindrop and

Fishpelt.

11. Tigerpelt- All black she cat with giant white tiger stripes and blue eyes. (Mate Twigtail)

Apprentices-

Joypaw

Queens-

Raindrop-

Tigerpelt-

Kits-

. Hazelkit- Hazel she cat.

Brownkit- All white she kit with a single brown paw.

. Spottedkit- dark brown tom with silver spots.

Elders-

None

Skyclan-

Leader-Jumpstar- Black tom with blue eyes and a white chest.

Deputy- Leapfoot- Dark brown she cat with a single white paw and blue eyes.

(Mate Longleap)

Medicine cat- Harperheart- Light grey tom with black spots, eyes, and paws.

Warriors-

Longleap- Dark gray tom with dark black spots all over his fur.

Frogleg- Tall light gray tom with yellow eyes.

Dashlegs- Snow white tom with grey ears, paws, tail, and muzzle.

Snowflake- Light brown she cat with a black spot over her right brown eye. (Rabbitfur)

Rabbitfur- Light grey tom with a single white paw and a rabbit like tail. (Snowflake)

Beewing- Energetic golden she cat with black rings on her legs and tail.

Apprentices-

Graypaw- All gray she kit with a single brown paw. (Future mates)

Leappaw- Dark brown kit with dark grey ears, paws, chest, eyes, and tail. (Future mates)

Hoppaw- Light gray kit tom with a dark brown spot around his eyes.

Queens

None

Kits-

None

Elders- None

Starclan

Firestar

Thunder

Sky

Wind

River

Wind

Hollyleaf

Squirrelstar ( She was Squirrelflight, sorry about the error)

Jayfeather

Cloudheart

Onestar

Russetfur

Spottedheart

Bramblestar

Mistystar

Doveheart

Bumblestripe

Ivypool

Greystripe

Brightheart

Featherfall (OC)

Sunnypelt (OC)

Moonfur

Lunapw (OC)

Cherrytail

Whitewing

Soarleap (OC)

Starclan 2

Bluestar

Blackstar

Yellowfang

Swiftpaw

Sol

Whitestorm

Tigerheart

Blackpaw (OC)

Redpaw (OC)

Longtail

Ravenpaw

Barley

Cloudstar

Blossomfall

Oakheart

Cherrybloom (OC)

Springpaw (OC)

Daisy

Sasha

Undercovers

For Starclan

Hawkfrost

Talonclaws

For the Dark Forest

Feathertail- White she cat with dark gray streaks all over her body.

Sol-

Blood Apprentices- When you drink the blood of a dead Dark Forest cat you are under their control. You are given your own unique powers based on your personality.

Sol- Tigerstar's blood apprentice

Feathertail- Tigerstar's apprentice

Talonclaws- Mapleshade's apprentice

Rouge pack- Consist of foxes and dogs, and a few cats.

Scruffy- Dark black she dog with red eyes and flopped over ears. (Elite)

Fighter- Ruff- Dark brown dog with black floppy ears and matching black eyes (Mate Fangs)

(Huntress Fighter)- Fangs- Light grey she dog with green eyes and erect ears.

Fighter- Claws- Dark brown dog with black paws and yellow eyes

Howler (Healer)- Pure white she fox with golden eyes. (Fox)

Nature- Dark grey she fox with golden eyes. (Sister of Howler)

Rox- Dark black fox with red ears and paws. (Mate Howler)

Boulder- Light black fox with light red ears. (Mate Nature)

Fox- Dark grey fox with a white tail tail tip and dark brown eyes.

(Huntress/ Fighter) Ruby- Light brown she dog with light green eyes and erect ears. (Mate Claws)

(Scout/ Fighter) Furball- dark white she cat with sky blue eyes and a scar on her left cheek.

(Scout) Rodent- Dark grey and white spotted tom with dark blue eyes (Mate Furball)

(Scout)Whiskers- Dark gray and black striped she cat.

(Scout)Onewhisker- Light and gray she cat with blue eyes (Sister of Whiskers)

(Scout)Night- Pure black tom with yellow eyes (Mate Whiskers)

Blood- Dark red she fox with light red eyes, black paws and a black tail.

Students

Growl- Light brown she pup with dark brown paws. (Fangs and Ruff)

- Bark- Dark brown dog with light grey paws (Fangs and Ruff)

Whitetail- Dark gray fox with white paws, ear tips, and a white tail tip. (Former mate Blood)

Roar- Light red she fox with green eyes. (Parents Unknown)

Shortwhisker- Pure black she cat with dark gray spots under her black eyes. (Sky)

Sky- Dirty white tom with a grey tail and ears. (Future mate Shortwhisker)

Herbs- Dark black fox with white paws. (Howler and Rox)

Harmony- Snow white fox with dark black paws. (Howler and Rox)

Loner- Dark orange fox with dark brown paws. (No parents) (Future mate Harmony)

Pebble- Light black fox with golden eyes (Nature and Boulder)

Offspring

None

Elders- None

Bloodclan- The clans and Bloodclan agreed to disband. Only a few cats stayed.

Blood- Dark red she cat with a green collar with fox claws

Spinecrusher- Large she cat with black spots all over her dark orange fur. All white collar with cat fangs

Healer- Heatherwish- Pure white she cat with one eye. (She wears a plain collar)

Broken- Dark brown tom with black stripes and a black tail.

Break- Light brown tom with black stripes and a black tail.

Apprentices-

Bloodpaw- Light tom with green eyes. (Younger brother of Blood) (Likes Honeypaw)

Honeypaw- golden she cat with dark grey eyes.

Badgerpaw- Dark brown tom with blue eyes. (Likes Honeypaw)

Solarpaw- Silver furred she cat with golden eyes (She has a crush on Badgerpaw)

Chapter Eleven

The day of the gathering has arrived. Last time at the gathering I met so many of the other apprentices. The ones from Shadowclan were kind of jerks. I walk away from my mentor and walk up to that handsome Wildpaw. Wildpaw is very muscular. When he gets bigger he is going to be a fierce warrior.

"Hello Maplepaw." Hey yourself. "Are you excited?" "I can't believe Thunderstar picked me." Of course he would you are a new apprentice. Wildpaw are there any she cats on your mind? "There is one." I smile hoping it was me. "She is so cute and kind." That's me.

Who is this she cat? "Uhm Maplepaw I know you have feelings for me but you are a mean she cat." "I still want to be friends though." "Wildpaw come hear," squeaked Creamkit. I look at Wildpaw hurt. I'm mean? Snowpaw walks up to Wildpaw and they look back at me every once in a while.

I'm so embarrassed! "I saw what happened Maplepaw." "Don't give up he can be yours." I look at Snowpaw with envy. That furball is trying to steal my future mate away from me. I'll fix her.

"Let's go," ordered Thunderstar. I, Braveheart, Razorclaw, Wildfur, Sandstorm, Lionheart, Berrypaw, Wildpaw, Snowpaw, Whitepaw, Greypaw, Scarpelt, Dustpaw, and Whitefur all head out. Rabbittail, Hazeltail, Blacktail, Sandstorm, Fluffheart stay behind to guard Thunderclan, Silverfur, and the kits.

The walk to the gathering area is quite exciting like the last time. I glance over at Wildpaw who is chatting away with Snowpaw and Berrypaw. Snowpaw. We quickly arrive at the gathering area. Skyclan is first which is strange since they always are late. Shortly after Riverclan arrives, then Windclan, and lastly Shadowclan. The leaders assemble on the high tree. Shadowclan has a new leader. A grey tom. I think his name is Cottonheart. I look around and see that many of the Skyclan and Shadowclan cats are not here. It seems like only Froglegs and new apprentices I haven't seen are here from Skyclan. From Shadowclan Longwhiskers and three new warriors are the only one's here.

I look around for my clanmates who are chatting it up. I wish Sandstorm was here. "Shadowclan will go first," mewed the new Shadowclan leader. "Shadowclan is sad to tell you that Rainstar has gone to Starclan." "She was murdered by Hazeltail of Thunderclan." The other cats look at Thunderclan in shock. "There was good reason for her attack." "Shadowclan has three new warriors, Frostbite, Hawkwing, and Shadowstrike." "We currently have no apprentices but we have seven kits from Oarngefur and Oarngepelt." "Shadowclan has a new queen." "This queens's name is Frostbite." "Lastly I am no Cottonstar and my deputy is Fangs." "That is all for Shadowclan."

I see Cottonstar and Jumpstar talking amongst themselves. They both glance up at me. Something strange is happening. I walk up to Snowpaw, Wildpaw, and Berrypaw. "What do you want?" asked Snowpaw in a nasty tone. I roll my eyes and almost walk off until Berrypaw calls me. "Sister that was rude." "Maplepaw is always rude to me." "Go on Maplepaw." I think something is going to happen. Skyclan and Shadowclan barely have any warriors here.

They all look around. "So what?" Snowpaw listen to me you furball. "Give her a chance," mewed Wildpaw. "Quiet down," hissed Braveheart. I think Jumpstar is the last leader to speak. I really wasn't listening. I look at the black tom. "I have some bad news." "By the time I finish warriors from Skyclan and Shadowclan will have made their way to Thunderclan." Thunderstar looks at Jumpstar and Cottonstar. They both cower. "Starclan gave us a prophecy." "A kit that your clan found a while back will cause great destruction."

"Thunderclan head back to camp!" We all follow Thunderstar. I look at Snowpaw but I decide not to rub it in her face. She rolls her eyes and runs ahead of me. We stop at the log and quickly make our way to Thunderclan. When we arrive back Hazeltail and Sandstorm are guarding the nursery den with their lives. Without a thought I lunge for Fireclaw. Fireclaw easily flips me on my back. The impact almost causes me to yowl in pain. "Get off me!" I latch onto his shoulders like a tick. He shakes me off and charges for me. I try to remember what Sandstorm taught me but everything happened so quickly. Fireclaw claws me in the face and sends me flying. Before I could get back up I feel two pair of paws holding me down. "Stay down this is for our own good," mewed Beepaw. Beepaw and Rabbitpaw? "It's Beewing and Rabbitfur now."

Why are you attacking Thunderclan? "We must." "Get off her," hissed Berrypaw. Berrypaw tackles Beewing off me. Rabbitfur pounces but Berrypaw dolls out of the way just in time. "Don't you dare lay a paw on that beautiful she cat!" Beautiful? Berrypaw? "Don't just stand there fight," yowled Dashlegs. I look at Berrypaw and smile.

Both I and Berrypaw surround Dashlegs. Dashlegs lunges at Berrypaw but I tackle him in mid air. "Get off Dashlegs," hissed Beewing. Snowpaw tackles Beewing to the ground leaving Dashlegs and Rabbitfur to us. Snowpaw is quickly clawed to the ground by Beewing. Out of nowhere Wildfur comes to her rescue. Wildfur quickly knocks Rabbitfur out with her hind legs.

"Watch out." Berrypaw pushes me to the ground and take the deadly blow from Dashlegs. Berrypaw! Berrypaw lays still on the ground. His blood spills underneath him from his throat. He looks at me and smiles. Berrypaw if I was paying attention. "Shh." "Maplepaw for the longest I wanted to tell you that I thought you were the most amazing she cat." "Even if you are a little mean I love you." He begins coughing up blood.

"Maplepaw you are never alone." "My sister and Wildpaw will watch after you." "I can't wait until you join Starclan." "Hopefully you will return my feelings." Please don't die! I'm sorry! Berrypaw. His breathing stops completely. Berrypaw? I slowly get up and look at Dashlegs. "I didn't mean to kill him." I don't care! I'll avenge him! I lunge at Dashlegs with fury. He jumps over me with his long legs but I claw his left leg barely. He lands back on the ground with a large cut on his leg.

Before he gets the chance to stand up I claw his face. He spits up blood and falls to the ground hard. I walk up to him smiling. You killed my clanmate and now it's time to return the favor. Tell him I said hi. I raise my paw ready to end his life until Lionheart pins me down.

Get off me! "Maplepaw you don't have to kill to win." "Let him go!" No he needs to die. I unsheathe my under paw claws. Lionheart quickly jumps off me before I cut him. "Stop!" I ignore Lionheart. Berrypaw it's my fault! I have to kill him for you.

Rabbitfur gets in front of Dashlegs and begs for forgiveness. Rabbitfur move before I kill you too! "I can't." "You don't understand that kit will destroy everything." I don't want to hear your mumbling. A loud screech from Hazeltail catches everyone's attention. Leapfoot the Skyclan deputy has Creamkit in her mouth. Creamkit screams at the top of her lungs. Wildfur charges for Leapfoot like a Windclan cat. I look around and see that we are heavily outnumbered.

When all seems lost Riverclan and Windclan arrive. The battle doesn't last long as the Shadowclan and Skyclan cats quickly retreat. Wildfur chases down Leapfoot. Creamkit violently falls to the ground. A wounded Hazelkit runs up to her. "Next time I'll rip your throat out!" "Get out!" Leapfoot runs off with her clanmates.

I look around and see blood everywhere. The stench of blood floods the air. "Where is Thunderstar?" asked a tired Wildfur. "He is dying," yelled Blacktail. "Gather all the bodies up next to Thunderstar. A few moments later the bodies are dragged to the center. I look around for Sandstorm and he isn't anywhere to be found. No. Not him too. Please Starclan not him It's bad enough I lost Berrypaw.

I run up to the dead bodies and gasp. Sandstorm's whole body is covered in scars. "Is that Maplepaw?" Yes Sandstorm. "Thank Starclan I didn't think I could hold on much longer." "Maplepaw my apprentice today I saw you battle like a warrior." Tears begin to flow from my eyes again. "Don't cry I'll watch over you." Sandstorm takes in one last gasp of air before he dies.

"BERRYPAW!" "NO!" I look over at Snowpaw who starts crying. Berrypaw lies dead next to Thunderstar. Fluffheart cries next to her mate, Blacktail. Brownpelt runs out of the nursery panting. "Bramblepaw is dead!" "This is terrible." Riverclan and Windclan slowly make their way out of Thunderclan.

"No why did they do this to you?" asked Snowpaw. "Snowpaw," mewed Blacktail. "Shut up," growled Snowpaw in a voice that wasn't hers. Don't even pretend to care about him. He isn't your son! Snowpaw runs off into the apprentice den.

"All of the apprentices go to your den." "Any wounded warriors go to Brownpelt's den." I just watch Sandstorm's dead body. The sadness that fills me soon becomes pure hatred. WHY?! The tears flow out of my eyes once again. Rabbitfur helps me to the apprentice den. The apprentice den seems a lot bigger without Berrypaw. I and Snowpaw cry ourselves to sleep.

"_Maplepaw." I open my eyes and am surrounded by darkness. "Maplepaw where are we?" "You are in the Dark Forest," mewed a dark orange she cat. Another orange she cat with yellow eyes appears from the darkness. Soon a few other cats appear from the dark abyss. "Hello," mewed a large tabby tom. "I'm truly sorry for your loss." Don't lie!_

"_What do you want?" asked an angry Snowpaw. "I want you two to become my blood apprentices." Never! "You can bring Sandstorm and Berrypaw back if you join us," mewed a dark gray tom. We both look at each other and sit in silence. Sandstorm you shouldn't have died like that! You should have died like an elder. Berrypaw you were just starting your life and I got it taken away. _

_I'll join. "Maplepaw these cats are not to be trusted." They took your brother and my mentor away. Starclan should be here not them but it's obvious who actually cares. "What are you saying?" I no longer follow Starclan. They let everyone I know and care about die. MY parents, Berrypaw, and Sandstorm. "Maplepaw no." I walk over towards the cats and smile. It's the only way Snowpaw. You would be a fool to give up on an offer like this. Snowpaw shakes her head no. Snowpaw just in case I have to kill you I want you to know that I was only mean to you, because I was jealous of you. You have friends and everyone likes me. Sandstorm was my only friend. "Maplepaw-" "Goodbye Snowpaw," mewed the dark orange she cat. Snowpaw quickly disappears before she gets to finish her thought. . _

"_Follow us," mewed the dark gray tom. I follow the cats for what seems like moons. Finally we arrive at a den with a small hole next to it. In that hole is a pool of blood. "Drink my blood and your revenge will come to you." I sniff the blood and quickly lap some of it up. I look up at Mapleshade and feel everything. Her pain. Her sorrow. Her hatred. I could feel an intense power coursing through me. _

"_Before you go we would like you to meet your new clanmates." Out of the shadows many cats I recognize appear. Sunpaw, the medicine cat of Riverclan is here, Joykit of Windclan is here, Cottonstar, Brownpelt, Harpheart, and Hazeltail. "Hello Maplepaw." _


End file.
